


Start of Something Good

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien has younger siblings, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Light Angst, Marichat, Marichat May, Monsters, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Romance, monster high AU, slightly aged up characters, we'll see how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Adrien Agreste is the perfect son of Gabriel Agreste, or so his glamour would have you believe. The Agreste family has a secret. Should their secret get out, the family could be in danger. Humans aren't the biggest fans of monsters.When Adrien grows tired of his double life, he makes a great escape into the nearby woods where he discovers a world that gives him the freedom he's always craved. He'll make new friends, including one Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who'll have an electrifying effect on his life.Taking on the name, Chat Noir, Adrien will enter this world and possibly find a new home for his entire family as he embraces his 'freaky' self and all that entails.





	1. No Powers

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Monster High AU, everyone! I've been dying to do one for a while with the Miraculous Ladybug crew. I figured what better time than Marichat May to come and play in this AU. 
> 
> To better help everyone with picturing each of the characters (I'm working on lining up some actual visuals), here's the breakdown of what everyone's personality/appearance will be like:
> 
> • Adrien: Werecat (male Catty Noir with blond hair)  
> • Marinette: Frankie Stein with Bonita Femur's wings  
> • Alya: Spectra (personality) & Clawdeen (appearance)  
> • Nino: Duece  
> • Chloe: Cleo  
> • Juleka: Twyla  
> • Rose: Mouscedes  
> • Mylene: Elissabat (vampire)  
> • Ivan: Werewolf like Clawd  
> • Nathaniel: Porter Geiss  
> • Marc: Spectra & Invisi Billy  
> • Alix: Robecca Steam  
> • Kim: Gil Webber  
> • Max: Jackson Jekyll  
> • Sabrina: Ghoulia  
> • Luka: Neighthan Rot  
> • Kagami: Abbey  
> • Lila: Torelei  
> • Ondine: Lagoona Blue  
> • Bustier: Headless Headmaster Bloodgood  
> • D’Argencourt: Rotter  
> • Master Fu: Ghost
> 
> I'll be working on visuals after I finish writing the story because I'd like to try my hand at drawing again. Plus, it'd be nice to have some cute pics of these characters. 
> 
> With the vastness of this AU's world, I might come back to it now and then depending on how this month plays out. So, if you enjoy this story, please let me know if you'd like to see more in the future.

He ripped the ring from his finger. The glamour glitched and twitched until its failure left him staring back at the face no one ever saw. They couldn’t, he thought with rising resentment. They’d never accept it. With the glamour gone, he turned from the mirror, grabbing up the cloak and mask he’d pulled from his closet.

A final glance around his room, he shoved his window open and dropped to the soft grass below. Fingers secured the clasp of his cloak around his neck and slid the mask in place. Taking care with the hood, he dropped it low, further obstructing views of his face.

No one must see him. He knew. It wouldn’t do for anyone to glimpse his form without the glamour. Their secret would be exposed. His father’s reputation would be ruined. His family hunted. He couldn’t do that to them, not when his parents had tried so hard to keep everyone safe.

A ragged hiss escaped as his thoughts swirled with the unfairness of this world.

Like humans were so much better, he thought, his steps carrying him toward the side gate. Like they knew what was right and wrong, judging others for being different. What right did they have to make the rules?

There had to be more than this life. There had to be a place for him that didn’t involve glamours and pretending to be someone else.

Slinking down the few alleys, he stuck to the shadows until he reached the city’s limits. A large wooded area stood before him, its trees towering and imposing to the lone night traveler.

“Here goes nothing,” he whispered.

One step. Two steps. Each one brought him closer to the small opening he spied the closer he drew to the area.

The trees surrounded him, enveloping him with a sense of quiet, solitude. Not the feeling he’d been seeking, but he’d take it. Stepping along the small pathway, he pushed through the thickening foliage. He took care not to snag his cloak or break the fragile new limbs sprouting.

Each new step he took brought a sense of wonder despite the quietness surrounding him. Soft lights flickered and weaved between the leaves of the high canopy. Glimpses of the moon overhead added a mystical feel to the area as he traveled further into its depths.

 

00000

 

“Off to your favorite spot, Marinette?” Professor Fu asked, his hands behind his back. His eyes crinkled with secret amusement.

She flushed, caught in her attempt to sneak out. “Yes, sir. I won’t stay out too late. I promise.”

“Take care, Marinette. Something tells me our woods won’t be unoccupied tonight. We will have a guest dropping in. A new student, perhaps?” He winked, offering a soft farewell. He floated through a nearby doorway, leaving her with a foreboding feeling that she couldn’t quite shake.

“Our woods are always empty,” she murmured, clutching her sketchbook to her chest. The feeling refused to go away despite her most valiant efforts.

Refusing to let fear keep from her mission, she hurried down the steps, her wings lifting her a few centimeters from the ground. Her feet didn’t touch the ground until she reached the gravel drive, a smile flitting over her lips.

The wings had been a gift from her parents for her reanimation ceremony. While they didn’t work for long distances, she loved the feeling they created each time she lifted off the ground. Their quick fluttering kept her aloft for several meters though she never managed a lot of height. Her clumsy nature didn’t mind that small flaw as it kept her from tumbling worse than she already did.

Taking off towards the large trees surrounding the academy, she lost herself in their welcoming silence. The quiet brought peace to her mind and spirit more than she’d ever found inside the dormitory of her beloved academy.

Her feet traveled the well-worn path she’d taken almost every day since she’d come to the academy. As much as she loved her new family at the school, she also enjoyed the hours she passed in the woods. Her smile returned, catching the fireflies as they flickered in joy at her appearance.

“Hello, dear friends,” she whispered, her wings lifting her again. She joined them in the dance they’d created, giggles escaping. “I’ve missed you, too.”

Little buzzes answered her with growing enthusiasm.

“Shall we?” She motioned them toward her favorite spot, a hollowed-out tree she’d fashioned into a small chair near a small pond. “Hmm, this is nice.”

Her sketchbook opened to a blank page; her pencil posed, ready to unleash the creativity flowing in her veins.

Earth crunching and limbs cracking under heavy boots pulled her attention.

“Hello? Someone there?” She cursed the questions as they passed her lips. Who called out for someone they didn’t know? What if it was a human coming to terrorize her and her friends? It wouldn’t be the first time though they were typically left alone.

Not willing to lose her favorite spot, she stood, spinning around to search the nearby trees. Her wings fluttered, ready to carry her off should she need them to.

“You might as well come out. I know you’re there.” Her eyes narrowed on a dark figure lurking, its green eyes glowing in the low lighting. “Who are you? What do you want?”

Her arms crossed over her chest, her sketchbook forgotten in her nature-made seat. Narrowing her eyes, she did her best to glare at the figure, not daring to show her growing fear.

The figure stepped out of the shadows. Its eyes continued to glow a bright green. A tail swished under the dark cloak it wore to camouflage itself.

Her defenses lowered a bit, recognizing a fellow monster. A cautious smile teased at her lips as she whispered, “I’m Marinette. What’s your name?”

The cloak fell away.

A werecat stared back at her, his eyes growing huge. His blond locks threatened to cover their incredulity as his lips worked to form words.

She took the time to study him, sensing he needed a moment. His dark fur looked soft and well-kept. The cloak he wore spoke of finery and elegance, the stitching superb. A mask covered his eyes, giving them a roguish look.

The silence dragged on longer than she could stand. A slow smirk replaced her earlier smile as she asked, “What’s the matter, Chaton? Chat got your tongue?”


	2. Greek (Plays) AU

She’d called him Chaton. Marinette had called him Chaton.

His cheeks bloomed with heat at the thoughts swirling through his mind. All centered around the girl he’d encountered in the woods.

He liked the name she’d given him. His mind had blanked upon encountering her, unable to give her his real name and blowing his greatest secret.

“Adrien? Son?” Gabriel called, his hand swishing in front of the younger man.

Shaking himself, he glanced up to find amusement flitting across his father’s features.

“Everything all right with you? You seem a bit distracted lately?”

“I’m fine, Father.” His answer came out too quickly, garnering more attention than he desired.

His father studied him for several moments, his hand creeping up to his chin. The older man’s eyes narrowed behind his glasses.

Adrien fought the need to cup the back of his neck. The nervous habit would certainly give away his inner thoughts and possibly his midnight escapades. Neither would serve him well as his father had strict protocols the family needed to follow. Safety was his father’s greatest concern, especially with the volatility of humans.

“I swear I’m fine. Just tired. I think I’ll turn in early.” He made a great show of stretching and yawning. Standing, he scooted in his chair at the table and walked toward the doorway, his feet shuffling as part of his ruse. “I’ll see you in the morning, Father.”

“Hmm.” His father continued to watch him, his eyes showing an intelligence Adrien never quite comprehended. The man knew far more than he ever spoke aloud. “Goodnight, son. Sleep well.”

Adrien dashed to his room, not daring to glance back. He feared his father might’ve followed, intent on stopping him. He couldn’t allow that to happen, not when he’d been right about the academy rumored to be nearby.

Marinette was his evidence of its existence. Her blazer had an emblem he hadn’t seen before. Monster Academy’s printed name encircled a spooky-looking castle.

He wanted to see the school and prove his suspicions.

Locking his door, he removed his glamour and donned his cloak. The mask slid over his ears and settled over his eyes.

Two steps toward his window, he shoved it open and dropped once more to the ground below. Embracing the cat within, he slinked toward the gate surrounding the property, sliding through the narrow opening he gave himself.

The race began, his feet leaping over obstacles. He disregarded more shadows in his urgency than he should’ve. Seeing Marinette again proved too great a lure to slow him down. He sent up small thanks as the roads remained clear of onlookers and passersby.

The familiar tree line came into view, spurring him faster. His cloak flew and snapped behind him, his secrets showing for any interested in seeing them. He didn’t dare stop until the trees enveloped him. The soft crunch of earth calmed his racing heart.

Taking the path he’d used the last time, he made his way to the place he’d seen her.

A frown marred his features at the empty clearing, the nature-made seat empty.

Flickering lights emerged, dancing on the air around him. His frown slipped, the corners tipping up at their welcoming presence.

“Do you know where my princess is?” His smile grew as their dancing drew him further into the woods. “Okay, I’m trusting you.”

They didn’t disappoint.

In another clearing, he spied the large school. Lights splayed across one of the lawns. They beckoned him closer, the little fireflies returning to their clearing.

Her voice drifted on the breeze, ensnaring him with an invisible tether. His feet followed the lilt of her voice as she called out, seeking someone.

“My sweet husband, where have you gone?” she asked, her voice soft with yearning. “Where’s my dear Cupid?”

Words left him before he could think to stop them.

“I’m here,” he called, his voice rising over the din of classmates surrounding her.

Blue eyes met his with startled pleasure. Her smile warmed him, her finger crooking to beckon him closer.

 

00000

 

Marinette couldn’t believe he’d come back. She’d almost given up hope of seeing the werecat again. He’d fled right after she’d named him, sending her into a spiral of doubts.

The last few days had been spent avoiding Professor Fu. She feared what he might say about her scaring off a potential new student. After all, she hadn’t exactly been told what a frightened kitten the beautiful werecat would be upon seeing her.

She glanced down at herself, seeing the rough stitches around her elbow and wrist. Her smile faltered a bit as she considered the werecat’s earlier reaction. Maybe he hadn’t seen a Frankenstein before.

The thought sobered any teasing she might’ve given him.

Her gaze drifted back to his eyes, seeing the reticence entering their green depths. His body had tensed, his tail twitching with nerves beneath his cloak.

She smiled at him, crooking her finger to bring him closer. Use care, she commanded herself.

“Hey, M, who’s the new cat?” Alya asked, her friend’s eyes lighting up with curiosity. “He’s pretty cute.”

“Cool it, Al. He’s a friend.” She stepped between a few chairs, her wings fluttering to lift her the last few meters. Her voice dropped to a whisper. “Hello again, Chaton.”

“Hi.” His body lost some of its tension with her proximity. His voice matched hers as he added, “Marinette.”

She beamed at him. “I’m glad you came back. I didn’t mean to startle you before.”

She gestured at her appearance, ignoring the way his eyes traveled over the borrowed clothing she’d donned. Electricity shot through her system, sparking at the bolts in her neck.

Hoping to keep him from noticing, she coughed and turned toward the group. “Would you like to join us? We’re acting out a few ancient Greek plays. I’m playing Psyche and could use a Cupid. Chloe is playing Aphrodite and is preparing her tests for me to reclaim Cupid.”

She pointed at the mummy standing some meters away, wearing a bored expression.

“Yeah, join us. You’ll make an excellent Cupid. I just know it.” Alya stopped beside Marinette, her eyes twinkling with mischief. Leave it to her bestie, a werewolf, to hatch a scheme with the new werecat.

“Are you sure? I do know the play, but I don’t want to impose.” The tension returned as uncertainty flowed through him. His hand crept up to his neck, displacing his cloak’s hood more. His ears popped up briefly, only to flatten as others continued to stare at them.

Not wanting him to leave, she reached out to clasp his wrist, soothing the soft fur beneath her fingers. She sighed at the luxurious feel of his coat, wondering what he used to make it so silky.

Her wayward thoughts sent a jolt through her system.

“Yow.” He howled, jerking his hand from her grasp. His other hand rubbed where she’d shocked him, his eyes remaining on her. The wariness promised to undo her.

Placing her hands behind her back, she couldn’t quite meet his green gaze. Berating words danced through her mind, reminding her how clumsy she could be. She’d need to take greater care not to scare him away if he stuck around. “I apologize. I don’t know why that happened.”

“It’s okay. I probably needed the shock anyway.” He offered her a smile. His hand crept out, his palm open and waiting for her to take it. “Fresh start? I’m Chat Noir. It’s nice to properly meet you, Marinette.”


	3. Kittens

“Adrien, dear, are you busy today?” Emilie asked as she stepped into the large gallery of their home. She paused beside her son as he glanced out at the dark sky. Rain poured while winds whipped the droplets into torrents, drenching any who dare to step outside.

“Not really. I had hoped to meet a friend, but I doubt anyone will be out in this.” He turned, his breath expelling with a small huff. “What did you need, Mom?”

Emilie smiled, her eyes softening on him. “She must be pretty special if you’re willing to break your father’s rules.”

“You know?” His gaze slammed into hers, his body tensing. Punishment would surely be next. Breaking his father’s rules spelled trouble. Dropping his head to his chest, his voice dropped low. “I only wanted to feel like myself, not this.”

His hands encompassed the image his glamour presented to the outside world. Another exhale escaped. “I won’t do it again.”

A hand dropped on his shoulder, pulling his gaze back to the woman beside him.

“I’m not going to stop you, dear. You deserve to have some fun. Please, be careful though. I can’t stand the thought of losing you.” She wrapped him in a tight hug, her head resting on his shoulder. “I’ll talk to your father.”

“Thank you, Mom,” he whispered, his arms tightening around her waist. It took him a moment to recover and recall the favor she’d sought to ask him. “Now, what can I do for you?”

She eased her hold, pulling away to arm’s length. Her smile returned. “Your father would like to take Nathalie and me out tonight. Do you mind watching the kittens?”

“Yeah, no problem.” He stepped back, his smile less forced as he spied movement above them. Holding a finger to his lips, he slinked toward the staircase, ignoring his mother’s indulgent grin. He had some twins to catch.

His shoes remained silent as he took each step upward, creeping ever close to the soft giggles wafting from the upstairs hall. Dropping further, he crouched to leap the final steps, a mock growl pouring out of him.

“You found us!” Darcy and Marie squealed.

Chuckling, he nodded. “Yep, I did.”

Without pause, he scooped them up, tossing them over his shoulders. They continued to squeal in protest amidst giggles and pleas for more fun. He spared a wink at his mother, a silent promise he’d handle them fine in her absence.

“Adrien, are you watching us today?” Marie asked.

He met her curious eyes with a soft expression. “Would it be okay if I did?”

The two kittens nodded, their bodies vibrating with enthusiasm.

“I have a special place to show you, but you have to keep it secret. Can you do that?” He dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, his gaze bouncing between the two. “Once the rain lets up, we’ll go. What do you say?”

“We say yes,” Darcy declared for them both.

He smiled. “Alright then. First, I think two little kittens need to clean their rooms first. Let’s surprise Mama, hmm?”

Less enthusiastic answers followed his question, but the kittens hurried to do his bidding, the promise of an adventure too great.

Over the next two hours, they had their rooms straightened up, everything back in its proper place. Beds were made with some help from their big brother.

He glanced out the window as Darcy put the last of her clothing away, smiling at the clear evening sky. Slapping his hands together, he turned toward his sisters with a large Cheshire grin. “Who’s ready for an adventure?”

 

00000

 

Clear skies beckoned Marinette from the dorms, her bag in hand. She’d been dying to get out and spread her wings. A walk to her favorite spot seemed the perfect fix for her current energy burst. Taking care to bypass the larger puddles, she hummed the latest Jagged Stone song as her feet skipped along the drive.

“Hey, Nette, where you off to?” Nino called, his hand waving high to catch her attention. The usual red cap he wore drooped a bit as though he’d been caught in the earlier downpour. His clothing didn’t fare much better.

“Nowhere special.” A giggle threatened to escape as she fluttered closer to his position. “What happened to you, Ninny?”

He grimaced. “Alya.”

Giggles erupted despite her best efforts to curb them. “Oh, no. What did you do? Or rather, what does she think you did this time?”

A warm blush crept over his cheeks. His hand crept up to fiddle with his hat, creating another grimace. The hat’s bill squished.

“I might’ve forgotten about our date.” His face ducked to avoid her incredulous expression. “I hadn’t meant to, Nette. I was working on a mix for her and lost track of time. Do you think she’ll stay mad long?”

This time, she grimaced, knowing Alya as she did. “I’ll talk to her, but you should finish that mix fast. It’d better be good, too, Ninny. Then, take her to dinner like you’d promised but somewhere a bit nicer.”

“Thanks, Nette. You’re the best.” He hurried toward the dorms, his hands tugging at his wet clothing as he went.

Shaking her head, she continued onward, her desire to draw growing despite the evening sun. If she hurried, she might gain at least an hour before she’d be forced to stop.

Hurried footsteps and fluttering wings brought her to the spot she’d claimed, soft pants filling the air in her excitement.

“Made it,” she exclaimed.

“You certainly did,” a voice answered.

She squeaked, her wings bringing her almost a meter in the air. Her greatest triumph so far but she couldn’t enjoy it as she swept the area for the voice’s owner.

Two little kittens dashed into the small clearing, their eyes large and luminous. They stared at her with an awe that squashed any fears she might’ve had.

“Hello there. What’re your names?” she asked, her feet touching the ground again. Her wings lowered as another cat joined them, familiar and safe. “Hello, Chat Noir. Do these two belong to you?”

“These two rascals? I guess you could say that.” He shot her a wink as he crouched to scoop up the kittens. “Marinette, meet Thing 1 and Thing 2.”

“That’s not our names.” The two kittens protested, their little arms crossing over their chests. Little lips pouted as they glared at him.

Setting them down, he bowed before him with a chagrined look, his hand resting over his heart. “I apologize, my fair princesses. How can I ever make it up to you?”

The two thought for a moment, their eyes meeting.

The look they shared threatened to break the loose hold Marinette held over her laughter.

Their eyes flicked back to Chat as they announced, “Let us play here forever.”

His eyes met hers. “That, princesses, depends on this sweet lady here.”

She glanced between the two innocent kittens, a smile spreading wide over her lips. “I think that can be arranged.”


	4. Birthday

Fingers danced around his ears, playing with his blond locks. Those same fingers found each of his spots with ease, but then, she’d had plenty of practice the past couple of weeks. They shouldn’t hold such power over him, but they did. Loud, embarrassing purrs clawed at his chest and throat, dying to be released because of those fingers.

A soft giggle pulled him from the dream-like state he’d been in. His eyes peeked open to find a blue-eyed goddess watching him, amusement pouring out of her.

“You’re laughing at me,” he groused, not really caring if she kept petting him. He couldn’t muster the energy to show his mock irritation, his limbs too heavy in their relaxed state. He hummed as she found a particularly sensitive spot.

“Maybe a little, Chaton, but I mean it in the best way.” She leaned closer to catch his gaze, her nose brushing against his. “It’s going to be my birthday soon. I was wondering if you’d celebrate it with me.”

“What did you have in mind?” His eyes crept closed as her fingers continued to weave through his hair. “Depending on the night, it might be a little tricky, but I’m sure I can manage to sneak away. I might have to bring the twins, though. They’ve been dying to see you again.”

A smile filled her voice, its warmth bathing him. “I’d love to see them again. They’re quite the handful but so adorable. I’m guessing you were a bit of a scamp in your younger days, too, huh?”

“Oh, I was a complete angel. I haven’t a clue what you’re talking about, sweets.” His straight face lasted mere seconds as she managed to bop his nose, a small spark shooting between them. His nose wrinkled against the sensation, his eyes popping wide to stare at her.

It hadn’t been the first time she’d zapped him, but it certainly hadn’t hurt as much as the others. His gaze found hers, wonderment filling him. “You’ve learned to control it, haven’t you? Your electricity?”

Her entire body glowed as she beamed him with her brightest smile. A simple nod answered his question. “Impressed?”

“By you? Always.” He pushed himself up, his hand seeking hers.

She gave it to him without hesitation, laughing as he pulled her up and spun her around the small clearing. Her wings fluttered, lifting her a few centimeters from the ground.

“When is the party for my fair princess?” He continued to spin her, watching as the fading lights caught in her wings. “Just tell me when and I’ll be there.”

Another giggle escaped her. “Such a goof. It’s next Friday, I think. Alya’s planning another surprise party, so don’t be too shocked if she’s surprised to see you.”

“A surprise you already know about? Doesn’t seem like much of a surprise?” He tugged her close, his claws taking care as they settled around her waist.

Her arms drifted toward his shoulders, swaying with him to the soft music only they could hear.

“It was a surprise the first year she did it, but this will be her third time planning it. I know her well enough to know she likes a good classic. Plus, Nino’s been busy with his phone, playing music only I like. And, I’ve seen a few friends of mine gearing up for some type of gig, but they refuse to say when and where it is.” She grinned at him, pleased with her powers of deduction.

“I don’t know, princess. It sounds like they might be doing other things if you ask me.” He brought them to a slow halt, his lips drawing into a slight frown. “I hope you aren’t getting your hopes up too high. What if you’re wrong?”

“I’m not.” Her words sounded like fact, not conjecture.

Not wanting to ruin their time together, he shot her a small smile. “Saying you’re right, what would the fairest princess of this land want for her birthday?”

“Just to be surrounded by my friends. That’s all I need. So, will you be there, Chaton?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

00000

 

Electricity coursed through her, almost overpowering as it threatened to char everything she touched. Heavy leather gloves had been shoved on her hands to prevent such a disaster in her room and throughout the school. Her parents couldn’t afford to replace everything she ruined, even if their bakery business had picked up the past few years.

Little details of her party had slipped past loose lips over the past week, sending her mind into overdrive. Inspiration for a new outfit had sprung after she’d overheard Chloe and Alya chatting about decorations and the like. Nino and Luka had been huddled together as they glanced through files on Nino’s phone. Rose positively squealed with joy each time she saw Marinette pass by despite her girlfriend’s best efforts to calm her.

She couldn’t recall who’d warned her about the construction on a back lawn, warning her to steer clear until she’d heard otherwise. She had her doubts, but she didn’t dare break the rules of Alya’s little plan. She couldn’t do that to her best friend.

So, she stayed away, locking herself up in her room to pour over her designs and sew her new outfit for the party. She couldn’t show up without looking her best. Chloe would have a fit.

“Hey, girl, you ever coming out or what?” Alya called through the locked door. “We’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up.”

Marinette smiled at her reflection, happy she’d taken the time to add the intricate embroidery around her skirt’s border. The sequins had been the greatest pain but well worth the extra effort, she noted with glowing pride.

“Coming, Al,” she called back, grabbing up her small purse and the key to her room. Stepping out, she locked the door behind her and spun for Alya to see. “So, what do you think?”

“Girl, you’re going to have everyone clambering for your attention tonight. You went all out.” Alya’s hand slid into the crook of Marinette’s arm, her brows wiggling as she asked, “You meeting Chat Noir later or something? You like him a lot, don’t you?”

“He’s a friend, Alya. He’s sweet and kind, but he’s just a friend.” Marinette’s feet refused to touch the ground, her wings keeping her from tripping over them. “Come on. We better hurry before the others worry. After all, it’s not like there’s a surprise, is there?”

“You know?” Alya’s steps halted, her arms crossing over her chest. “Who told you? I want names right now, girl.”

Laughter flowed out of her as she watched the haughtiness leave Alya’s face one sliver at a time.

Her friend soon joined in, laughing as she admitted, “I’m rather transparent, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, but I love you because of it.” Marinette grabbed Alya’s wrist and tugged her forward. “Now, let’s get this party started.”

Outside, her guests talked and danced on the back lawn. Nino’s playlist blasted from a few speakers while the Kitty Section worked to set up their equipment. A dessert table and punch table stood to one side for those needing some refreshments after dancing.

She didn’t see any of them. Her gaze had locked onto a trio, moving at the outskirts of the school’s grounds.

Alya shocked her by whispering in her ear, “Go get ‘em, girl.”

Marinette didn’t hesitate, taking off toward the trio with the largest smile she’d ever worn. She grabbed up the kittens as they leaped forward. “Ah, you came. My birthday’s complete. Thank you, Chaton.”

“Anything for you, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is still learning her electric abilities (or her spark). She has them well under control when she's calm or experiencing milder emotions. Heavier emotions, including growing excitement like with her party, she hasn't quite mastered them. When she does, the world will have to look out.


	5. Cooking/Baking

“Going out again?” Mawreen asked, handing Marinette a pre-made basket of baked goods. “Be sure to get back before it’s too late. We have curfews for a reason.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Marinette saluted the head chef of their cafeteria, her smile widening as she walked through the back door.

She shifted the basket onto her elbow, allowing her to clutch her sketchbook closer to her chest. With a few flutters of her wings, she flew toward her favorite spot, ready to enjoy the sunshine and solitude she desperately needed.

Her new skirt swirled and danced with each flying step she took, sending her smile ever wider. She almost feared combusting from the sheer joy and freedom flowing through her veins, sending electric sparks through her bolts. It was no small wonder how she hadn’t set her book or basket on fire, but she managed to stem her overflowing emotions after a few moments.

Fireflies danced in excitement upon her arrival, buzzing around her as she sank onto her seat. They continued to buzz and dance, trying to gain her attention before she grew lost in her sketching.

A giggle at their antics spurred them into a final plea, dancing with greater vigor.

“Well done,” she murmured, clapping at their efforts. “Now, I need to sketch out these new designs. Chat Noir brought me enough fabric to supply all my friends with new outfits. Can you believe how sweet he is? I’d really like to return the favor by making him something special.”

The buzz dissipated after a few moments, her tiny friends content to let her sketch.

Her pencil had barely touched the page when a loud commotion drew her attention.

A smile lit her features. “You are the worst stalker, Chaton. I could hear you a mile away.”

“Maybe I wanted you to hear me, purrincess,” he murmured with a teasing grin. “Besides, I’d never stalk you. You’re far too precious a friend.”

Her pulse rate spiked at his compliment.

“So, Chaton, what brings you out on this fine day?” She glanced behind him, noting the quiet. “No kittens?”

His smile softened into a fond one. “Not this time. They protested, but my mom let me come alone.”

The tone he used alerted her before she saw his outer façade fade. His smile curved downward and his shoulders hunched inward as though his thoughts weighed him down.

“What’s going on, hmm? Something happen at home?” Reaching out, she ran her fingers through his blond locks, scratching at some of his favorite spots. “It can’t be that bad, can it?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “My father’s coming back from a business trip. Said he wanted to talk with me about something.”

“That can mean anything, Chaton. It doesn’t sound bad unless I’m missing something.” Her fingers continued to scratch at his ears, earning a few purrs for her efforts. “Am I missing something?”

“He doesn’t know about my little romps here. At least, I didn’t think he did, but he mentioned the school and my future.” He leaned into her fingers, seeking deeper scratches.

She obliged. “Maybe it’s a good thing, hmm? You won’t know until you talk to him, right?”

No answer came for several moments.

Her hand stilled in his hair, pulling him from the content state he’d been in. She dropped to her knees beside him, uncaring if her skirt caked with wet soil. Her friend needed her.

“Okay, Chaton, you need a distraction.” She grabbed up her basket behind her and pulled out a few muffins. “Take as many as you want. I can always help make more.”

“You bake, too?” He glanced between her sketchbook and the pastries. “Is there anything you can’t do, Marinette?”

Another hike in her pulse rate, she noted. She probably should have that checked out. It wouldn’t do for her to come down with something.

 

00000

 

Her eyes had widened at his question, making him keenly aware of how pretty she was. The way she looked at him made him feel almost invincible, a feeling he enjoyed more than he probably should.

Friend. Friend. She’s just a friend, his mind repeated. The loop helped.

“Would you like to learn? I can teach you,” she offered, rising to her feet and scrubbing at loose debris on her skirt.

He recognized the fabric, his grin peeking out once more. She’d made a skirt with some of the fabric he’d gotten her. It did wonders to know she liked the sample bolts he’d brought as part of her birthday gift.

Recalling she’d asked him a question, he rose beside her, his voice almost shy as he murmured, “I would love to learn from you, princess.”

The smile she shot him did a number on his heart, its pounding loud in his ears. He almost feared she might hear it, but she seemed none the wiser.

Her hand slid into his, taking care with his claws. “Come. This will be so much fun.”

An hour later, he sat in the middle of a flour shower. Little puffs of white fluff slipped past his lips with each exhale and cough.

Giggles stopped him from swiping at the air to clear it. His eyes narrowed at the girl standing outside the shower he’d gotten, her eyes filled with hilarity at his predicament.

“You dare to laugh at me, princess. You should be ashamed,” he reprimanded, lacking any real sternness in his voice. His laughter soon flowed to match hers, the mental image he surely made too much to withstand. “Maybe I should stay out of the kitchen. I don’t this tomcat should be trusted except for taste testing. Now, that I can do.”

Her body shook as she tried so hard to control the giggles still threatening to burst forth. Her hands swiped at her warmed cheeks despite zero signs of leaking tears.

With a start, he realized how endearing she was.

“I think you might need a little more practice, but you’re not hopeless, Chaton. We’ll make you a baker yet.” She winked as she grabbed up a few towels, cleaning up the mess he’d made.

He joined her, taking one of the rags she offered him.

Minutes later, they sat at the table and divided up the basket she’d brought with her earlier. The baking lesson had come to a merciful end.

Biting into one of the muffins, he caught sight of her sketchbook, his curiosity mounting. With a nod at the book, he dared to ask, “Do you have a lot of designs in there?”

She glanced at her book and smiled. “I have a few, but don’t think you’re going to see them anytime soon, Chaton. Curiosity and cats aren’t known to work well together.”

With a soft chuckle, he mumbled around another bite of muffin, “Yeah, but you know what they say about satisfaction, too, don’t you?”

He laughed, catching her as she rolled her eyes.

“Whatever you say, Chat.” She leaned back in her chair, her eyes studying him. A fond expression entered them a few moments later. “Besides, your curiosity will be satisfied soon. A little patience goes a long way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 6/10/19: I'm slowly diving back into my WIP folder and getting each one finished. This story is at the top of my list and will be updated within the next couple of weeks. I'm currently working on finishing up the chapters for another WIP before coming back to this one.


	6. Adoption/Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally restarting this story. You can expect updates every Tuesday and Saturday unless something comes up, which I'll let you know.

“So, Mister Agreste, everything seems to be in order. Welcome to Monster Academy,” Headmistress Bustier beamed at him. Her hand extended to shake his as Nathalie stood beside him with a soft smile of her own. “Your peer guide should be along soon. Are there any questions I can answer while we wait?”

Adrien glanced at the woman he’d come to think of as a second mother. They’d given him a precious gift. It was the least he could do to preserve what secrecy he could for his family as they remained among humans.

Turning toward the school’s leader, his voice dropped low as he asked, “Can my records reflect the name I’ve used since meeting several other students? I really like the name and its anonymity compared to my real one.”

“You’re speaking of Chat Noir?” The headmistress looked over his records for a moment longer before she glanced up again. “I don’t see why we can’t make that happen. I’ll inform those who’ll need to know, but from now on, you’ll be Chat Noir to everyone.”

He whispered his gratitude and helped Nathalie from her chair, pregnancy making her a bit clumsier than her usual calm and collected self. Wrapping her in a tight hug, he repeated his appreciation for giving him this opportunity.

She returned the hug, squeezing harder than he expected. “You’ll behave, won’t you? Of course, you will. You’re a good son. We’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you, too, but we’ll see each other soon. I promise.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek, asking her to send his love to his mother and father as well.

She departed after a few moments, her arms reluctantly retreating to her sides.

“He’s in good hands,” the headmistress assured, walking with Nathalie from the room. She shot him an approving smile.

Determined to make the most of his parents’ latest decision, he sank into his seat, waiting for his peer guide’s appearance. The papers in his hands helped with a needed distraction, reading over the class schedule he’d been given for the new semester. He wondered idly how many of these classes he’d share with some of his new friends but especially Marinette.

As though he conjured her, she stood in the doorway, her knuckles tapping on the large door.

“So, I hear we have a new student,” she said, glancing down at the paper in her hand.

He knew the moment she read his name. Her eyes widened so much he almost feared they’d never return to normal, the paper nearly falling from her loosened fingers.

“Chat?” She glanced up, meeting his gaze with her pretty blue one. “You’re really a student here? Please, tell me I’m not dreaming.”

Coming to a stand, he offered her a simple shrug before opening his arms for a hug. “You’re not dreaming, Mari. I’m an official student now. Are you my peer guide?”

She nodded, launching herself into his arms and holding him tight. It didn’t last long as she leaned back with a wide grin on her lips. “We’re going to have so much fun. Come on. I’ll show you around.”

 

00000

 

Practically buzzing with new electricity, Marinette worked hard to keep enough distance between her and Chat. It wouldn’t go well if she accidentally electrocuted him on his first day at Monster Academy.

The desire to touch him though proved almost too great.

She satisfied herself with occasional touches, small assurances she wasn’t dreaming.

“You’re really going to love it here, Chaton. There’s a lot of cool ghouls and mansters who’ll adore you, I’m sure. There’s also a ton of clubs and activities to join, too, and make friends.” Doing her best not to bounce with her excitement, she continued to talk about the school and all it had to offer.

As they approached the dormitory, she turned toward him, her hand reaching out for his paperwork. The top sheet, she noted, had all his classes and other vital information, including his assigned room number within the dormitory.

She smiled as she read the number. “Oh, you’ll really like your new roommate.”

“Roommate?” His brow arched upward as he glanced around the rather unremarkable hallway. “I’ve never had one before.”

“It’ll be fine, I promise, Chaton.” She took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Tugging him along, she pulled him down the hall and toward a narrow spiral staircase. Along the way, she pointed to one door and whispered, “That’s my room if you need me for anything.”

He nodded, his eyes staring a bit longer at the number on her door.

Warmth bloomed through her, electricity sweeping alongside it. She let go before an electric arc could zap him and ruin the quiet moment.

Before she could embarrass herself by saying something over the top, she pointed to another door across the way. Her voice became hushed, knowing some of their vampire peers would be napping at this time of day. “That’s your room.”

He took the lead though his hand remained in hers, dragging her along. He took out a key and pushed it into the lock of the door, but he didn’t get any further.

The door swung open and Nino’s gorgon self took up most of the doorway. He crossed his arms over his chest as he regarded her and Chat.

A slight trembling shook her for a moment before she realized it came from Chat and his sudden nerves at seeing Nino up close.

She felt for the poor werecat, knowing not many cared for the snakes adorning Nino’s head. She also knew Nino was the sweetest guy ever and the perfect roommate for Chat. Taking the lead, she began their introductions. “Hey, Ninny, meet your new roommate. Chat, this is Nino, the best manster ever. There’s not a music beat this manster doesn’t know or have saved in his files.”

“What’s up, dude?” Nino’s arm shot out, his hand extending. “She’s not wrong about my music, either. You want a mix? I’m your gorgon.”

Chat’s hand came out and clasped Nino’s, a small smile stretching across his lips. “Good to know.”

“Be nice to him, Ninny. He’s new to this whole thing, okay?” She turned to leave, feeling Chat’s eyes on her back. She turned after a few steps, her smile softening. “Hey, Chaton?”

He didn’t hesitate as he answered, “Yes?”

“Welcome to the family.” She didn’t give herself a chance to overthink as she added, “I’m really glad you’re here.”

The smile he gave her more than made up for any nerves she had with her admission. “Me, too, Mari.”

With that, he disappeared into his new room with Nino.

She didn’t stop smiling, enduring endless teasing from Alya for the next several hours. She didn’t have the heart to mind, either, knowing her new friend would be around a lot more often.


	7. Roommates

“You really like Nette, don’t you?” Nino asked, breaking the small silence between them. “I can’t blame you, dude. I had a crush on her a while back. She’s definitely a ghoul worth knowing.”

“She’s amazing,” Chat said in a low tone, not quite ready to voice his confessions too loud. “She’s the first friend I’ve made outside family.”

“Well, you can count me as a friend, too, dude.” The Gorgon gave him a quick grin before turning back to his laptop. “Now, tell me what you think.”

Music beats poured from speakers in a halting graininess that made Chat cringe and drop his ears to protect them. Underneath the aged speaker’s output, the beat soon turned into a fast tempo of different drums and other percussions. It made his ears perk up until the next grainy spot hit, curving them downward again.

“It’s promising.” He tested the words, his eyes watchful for any signs of discontent in his roommate.

“Ugh,” Nino grunted. “I need a new audio system. You can say it, dude. It won’t hurt my feelings.”

“I have a decent one at home.” Adrien moved closer, glancing at the outdated system on Nino’s desk. “I can see if my parents will bring it or ship it here if you’d like.”

“That’s generous, but you don’t have to. I’ll figure something out.” Nino turned back to his computer and fiddled with his program more. “I’ve been saving for a while. I should have a newer system soon enough.”

“Well, the offer stands. I barely used it, but it’s a good system if you change your mind.”

The two fell quiet. Nino continued to tweak his latest song while Adrien unpacked his few bags, putting away items in the small dresser and closet designated as his.

The room wasn’t much to look at, not when compared to the one he had at home. Most would think he’d abhor the tiny room, but he loved it.

Sinking onto his bed, he fell backward and closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the mostly silent room. It’d been a long time since he’d had the privilege of such silence. While he loved the twins and his other siblings, they could be a bit much at even the best of times.

“Hey, dude, did Nette tell you about the dorm party tonight?” Nino asked, glancing at the small clock on his desk. “It starts soon. You’ll want to get ready if you’re joining us.”

“A dorm party?”

“Yeah, dude. Get your PJs on, and we’ll go.”

Intrigued, Chat hurried into his shirt and sleep pants, his tail swishing excitedly behind him.

 

00000

 

Marinette stifled her giggles, walking beside Alya and listening to the latest gossip for her friend’s blog. Her friend’s enthusiasm for her latest story almost too much, but Marinette rallied, sobering enough to say, “I hope you fact-checked that. You remember what Professor Spectra said, right?”

“Yeah, I know, M. Don’t worry. I learned my lesson last time.” The werewolf pulled up every piece of research and interview notes to prove her point. “Happy now, Mamanette?”

“Extremely,” she countered, her tongue poking out as a taunt for Alya’s teasing nickname. “Now, be a dear and help me with the snacks.”

“Yes, Mamanette.” The teasing jeer slid from her friend’s lips without hesitation, daring her to do something about it.

She had no intentions of ignoring the challenge, either. With a silly battle cry, she lobbed a pillow at her best friend, missing as Alya’s reflexes kicked in. Ducking behind the common room’s largest sofa, she barely dodged the pillow’s return volley.

The fight had begun.

Several other dorm mates joined in, lobbing any and all pillows they could find.

Marinette landed a few against Alya and earned a few in return from other classmates and acquaintances.

As she ducked behind the couch again, she landed against a solid back, crying out an apology. “Oops. I didn’t see you there.”

The chuckle that answered her sounded familiar and welcome, her gaze darting upward.

She grinned. “You came.”

Chat’s smile mirrored hers as he shouted above the din. “I wouldn’t miss this. Shall we pair up or would you rather fight alone? I think we can take them as a team.”

Giggling, she nodded. “Partners, it is.”

Together, they lobbed several pillows he’d gathered in the few minutes since the battle began. He managed to take out several classmates before he hunkered low, covering her from the onslaught of return volleys.

“Save yourself, princess. I’m too far gone.”

“Oh, no, dear Chat,” she cried, laughter ruining her overall effect. “I can’t go on without you. We fight together; we die together.”

Taking the few pillows they had left, she lobbed them at the greatest threats, hitting two of them square in the chest. She yelled in triumph as they went down, calling for surrender.

Alya and Nino dropped onto the couch, giggles pouring out of them.

“We won,” Marinette declared, giving the others a victory glare for good measure. “I call Chat for all future pillow fights. He’s mine. You got it?”

She happened to glance in his direction upon making her declaration, all other words leaving her mind. His eyes had taken on such a shine that her heart ached for the lonely werecat. She couldn’t imagine what his life had been like before, but she vowed then and there he’d never be without friends again.

Deciding a change of subject was needed, she plucked up a few pillows and piled them under the couch, dropping into them. “Alright, everyone, who’s up for a good scary story? After all, no good slumber party lacks scary stories.”

Alix chimed in first. “I have a doozy of one for ya.”

Thirty minutes later, Marinette curled tighter into Chat’s side, not liking the story Alix had told them of the man with the hooked hand. The urban legend, she’d heard, had some basis in fact but remained mostly false. It was that small bit of truth that worried her the most.

“Don’t worry, Mari. I’d never let anyone hurt you,” Chat whispered, his tone serious yet gentle.

“Such a noble Chat,” Alya teased from above, eavesdropping shamelessly. “Sounds like a keeper, M.”

Marinette met Chat’s steady gaze and smiled. “Yeah, it sure does.”

Snuggling closer, she relaxed into his side, ready to hear more scary stories.


	8. Mittens for Kittens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted on July 13, but no new updates will be coming until July 23 due to visiting family and house prep for their arrival.

The cooler weather came as a blessing and a curse for the werecat, who spent most of his waking free time seeking out warm patches of sunlight to nap. At least, those were his plans whenever he didn’t find himself in the company of Marinette, which was quite often.

She made his world brighter and fuller with her mere presence.

Curled up on his bed one afternoon, he woke from a light nap to an insistent knocking on the door.

Nino had disappeared earlier, having found a few creative ways to earn the money he needed for a new audio system.

“Who is it?” He called, not ready to leave his comfy position. His eyes closed of their own volition, ready to accept welcome sleep once more.

“It’s me,” Marinette answered. “I have presents.”

Without needing the extra incentive, he rolled and leaped across the room, pulling the door open with a sharp jerk.

Marinette squeaked, startled.

His hand crept toward his nape, a sheepish expression washing over him. “Sorry, Mari. I hadn’t meant to scare you. I mean, I never want to scare you.”

She gave him a bright smile, recovering swiftly. “You could never truly scare me, Chat. Surprise me, yes, but never scare.”

Warmth filled him at her gentle words. He hadn’t upset his first friend at Monster Academy. A sigh threatened to escape, but he squashed it.

Jiggling the box in her arms, she held it up and asked after a silent moment passed, “Can I come in?”

 “Oh, yeah,” he murmured, stepping back and giving her room. “Excuse the mess.”

He hurried to pick up the few articles of clothing littering the floor, feeling sure they belonged to Nino. He tossed them into his friend’s hamper and motioned for her to sit wherever she liked.

She surprised him by setting her box on his bed and sitting beside it, her legs curling beneath her.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve been having mounds of inspiration lately. With the cooler weather and Christmas coming up, I wanted to make something special.” She dug into the box and pulled up a small mountain of knitted materials. “So, I made a bunch of mittens for you and the twins. I guessed on the sizes, but they should fit soon if they don’t right now.”

He sank onto the empty space on the box’s other side, glancing into its depths and discovering more treasures there. “There are scarves, too.”

She nodded, her cheeks tinting pink. “Yeah, and maybe a few hats as well. I told you I was hit by inspiration.”

He grinned, wondering how he’d been lucky enough to have her in his life.

Her cheeks grew impossibly pinker the more she defended her actions, leading her to ask in a shy voice, “Too much?”

His grin grew wider.

“Not at all.” He leaned over the box and pressed a timid kiss against her cheek. “Thank you. I know the twins will love them. Don’t be surprised if they ask you to teach them to knit. Though, there is some truth to cats and yarn, so it might not be the best idea.”

A gurgled sound surprised him.

Her hands covered her mouth, stifled giggles escaping.

“You’re picturing it, aren’t you?” he challenged.

She shook her head but stopped and began nodding. “Yeah, I am. You look very cute by the way, batting around a ball of yarn.”

“Who said I would be the one batting yarn? I was talking about the twins, not me.” He huffed, his arms crossing over his chest though no real malice or anger existed.

 

00000

 

More laughter spilled out of her. She’d forgotten in less than one afternoon how adorable Chat could be when he looked huffy.

“You know you’d totally be the one playing with yarn. Why do you think I keep my stash hidden?” she teased, her fingers itching to tweak his ears and possibly elicit a purr from him.

She resisted. If she caused him to purr, then their teasing would come to an end. She wasn’t ready for that, enjoying the sight of him glowing with pleasure.

“You’re purrtty clawful. I’m an innocent cat, and you’re mistreating me like I’m some alley cat.” He pouted, his lip jutting out in the most adorable way. His eyes took on a glow to match the pout, dilating to appear quite pathetic.

Shoving her hands forward to cover his face, she laughed. “Stop it. That’s so not fair. You can’t use kitten eyes like that.”

“Aww, but then I’ll never win against you, my beautiful Mari.” A cheeky grin appeared and disappeared within the same moment.

She paused, having heard the possessive pronoun. He’d claimed her as his. Her cheeks warmed at the thought of being his, electricity flowing through her veins and sending tingles to her skin.

“Oh, Marinette, I didn’t mean. I’m sorry.” He couldn’t meet her eyes. “I shouldn’t have said that. I’ve made things weird, haven’t I?”

Reaching over the box’s edge, she ran her fingers through his hair, stroking his ears and gaining the purr she’d wanted earlier.

In a quiet voice, she admitted, “I don’t mind if you call me yours, Chaton. I’m proud to be your friend. You hear me?”

His purr prevented him from answering her verbally, but his nod told her all she needed.

She continued to stroke his ears for a bit longer, his purrs growing louder.

She would’ve kept going, but Nino appeared in the doorway, staring between them. A slow smirk appeared across his face as he backed away slowly and shut the door, giving them privacy once more.

“Well, that was embarrassing,” Chat whispered, breaking contact with her. “Thank you for the care package. I’ll be sure the twins get theirs soon.”

Sensing the change in him, she allowed him to retreat, moving a bit herself. She coughed a bit, debating if she should leave or ask to stay.

“You’re welcome, Chat. I guess I should be going. You probably have a lot to do. I’ll catch you later?” She stood from the bed and shuffled a few steps towards the door.

“Hey, Mari?”

His hand clasped her arm, stalling further progress.

“Yeah?” she asked, turning to face him again.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek, a small smile flitting over his lips when he pulled away. “You’ll be seeing me later. Think Nino will let me live this down anytime soon?”

She suppressed a giggle, nodding. “I’m sure he will, but if you need ammo, come find me. I have a few memories I can share if he becomes intolerable.”

“What if I just want to hear them anyway? Will you still share them?” His eyes renewed their earlier hopeful glow, breaking through her resolve.

Darn kitten eyes, she thought.

Not quite willing to give in completely, she hedged, saying, “We’ll see, Chaton. We’ll see.”

Before he could try and convince, she left, a smile tugging at her lips the entire way back to her room.

She had a new entry for her diary, and she couldn’t wait to write it down.


	9. Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't see the note in the last chapter, I'm taking a week off from posting to prepare for visiting family. I'll be back with new content for this story on July 23.

“Good morning, students,” Headmistress Bustier sang over the PA system. “I trust you’re all excited about the latest addition to our magnificent school. You all have certainly worked hard to earn it. It’s with the great pleasure I’m announcing the new ice rink we’ve added in the gymnasium wing.”

Several voices exclaimed at the news. Most had waited months to see this dream come to fruition, Marinette knew. She smiled at her classmates, thrilled their various fundraisers had helped to finance its reality.

“In honor of our new ice rink, there will be an ice-skating event later today. So, I hope you’ll join us and have some fun. That is all.” The headmistress clicked off.

“Oh, girl, we have to go. Let’s grab the mansters and head over after lunch. I want to get some pictures for my blog while the ice is pristine.”

“Sounds great, Al. I wouldn’t mind getting some sketches myself. Maybe inspiration will find me there.” She clutched her sketchbook tighter. “I think I hit a small block these past few days.”

Giggling brought her up short.

“What’s so funny?” She glared at her best friend.

Alya brushed it off, her smile widening. “I don’t think it’s lack of inspiration, girl. I think it’s more lack of time. You have been spending a lot of your free time with a certain new student.”

A blush stole over her cheeks, warming her skin to an uncomfortable level. As much as she wanted to deny Alya’s words, she realized she couldn’t. She had been spending a lot of time with Chat Noir since he came to the school a couple of weeks ago. She didn’t mind though, considering the time well spent in helping him acclimate.

“I think even Nino’s a bit jealous of you hogging his roommate. He’ll never admit it, but he enjoys having a roommate.” Her friend bumped her shoulder. “Don’t worry though. As much as he’s jealous, he’s really happy for you and Chat.”

The implication in Alya’s words didn’t compute well for the young designer, furrowing her brows.

“What do you mean? We’re just friends.” A frown slid across her lips.

Alya’s smile morphed into a smirk as she regarded Marinette. “Oh, please, girl. We’ve all been watching you two lately. From the outside, it’s not hard to believe you two are dating. You’re that sickeningly sweet couple we all secretly envy.”

“But, we’re not dating. Chat’s never implied he wants more than friendship from me.” She stopped, her mind going over every instance she could. “No, you must be imagining it. I think I’d know if Chat wanted to date me.”

“Mmhmm. If you say so, girl.” Alya shook her head, disappearing into her first class for the day. Her head popped back into view a moment later. “You should ask him though. Soon, M. It’d be better for you both if you’re on the same page.”

“Says the one who took almost a year to realize she was in love with Nino,” Marinette retorted. The fight left her as she nodded. “You’re right. I’ll try and talk to him when we visit the ice rink today.”

“That’s my girl. See ya after class, right?”

“Right.”

“Oh, and M? Don’t sweat it too much. Seriously, don’t overthink this. Chat would have to be crazy not to date you, alright?”

She managed to nod, heading toward class before the tardy bell could ring.

Dating Chat? Now that would be the dream, she thought, taking her seat and opening her sketchbook to a clean page.

 

00000

 

“Mari, would you skate with me?”

He frowned. “No, that sounds horrible.”

“Mari, it’s a nice day for some skating. Want to join me?”

“Yuck.” He groaned.

“You can do this. It’s a simple question.”

Chat stared at himself in the mirror in his dorm, his frown deepening.

The doorknob twisting made him jump backward, landing with an oomph in his laundry basket.

Nino chuckled upon spotting him. “Were you talking to yourself?”

“No.” Chat huffed. “I was trying to figure out how to ask Marinette something.”

A distinctly smug grin appeared on his roommate’s face, one that Chat didn’t like at all. That smile meant trouble for him.

“You really like her, don’t you?” Nino sank into his desk chair. “I mean, it’s not hard to tell, dude. It’s written pretty clearly across your face. I think the only one who doesn’t know is the lucky lady herself. Am I right?”

Shoulders slumping a bit, Chat nodded. “Right. I want to change that though. She’s an amazing ghoul.”

“Well, then you should definitely ask her to skate with you at the rink.”

“That’s what I was practicing, but it all sounds so bleh.” His spat the last word, its sound distasteful to his ears.

His roommate chuckled.

“This is serious, Nino. I’m going to make a fool of myself if I don’t get this right.” His hand crept up to his nape and scratched at the blonde hair there. “I don’t want to screw this up.”

“Nette’s really rubbing off on you. She tends to overthink things, too,” Nino paused, considering his next choice of words, “but if you really like her, just tell her straight out. Don’t overcomplicate it with flowery words you think she wants to hear.”

“Yeah? You think that’ll work?”

“I know it will. It worked with Alya. So, relax and be yourself, dude. You got this.”

Chat glanced at the clock behind Nino, his eyes widening. “Oh, man, we’re going to be late.”

The two hurried to grab their gear, racing out their door and nearly smacking into the ghouls they’d been discussing minutes earlier.

“In a hurry?” Alya teased.

“Not anymore, babe.” Nino sidled up to his girlfriend and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Hey, Chat,” Marinette whispered, giving him a little wave. “Ready to test the new rink?”

“Yeah. Sure am.” Warmth flooded his cheeks. “Say, Mari, I was wondering if maybe –”

“Last one to the rink has to clean everyone’s skates,” Kim hollered, sending everyone sprinting through the dorms toward the gymnasium.

Marinette managed to keep up with him, her wings fluttering behind her now and then. “You were saying?”

“Oh, yeah.” The warmth returned tenfold. “I was wondering if you’d like to skate with me.”

The smile she gave him nearly killed him with its brilliance. What a way to go, he thought.

“Sounds like fun, Chat. I’d love to skate with you.”

He didn’t think this day could get any better. Being last to the rink no longer mattered to him, willing to clean every pair of skates for a month. She’d said yes to skating with him. He wondered what she would say when he finally confessed to wanting more than friendship with her.

Courage don’t fail me, he prayed, readying for the moment he did confess.


	10. Victorian AU

“Yee-ow,” Chat howled, his back sliding across the ice.

Biting back laughter, Marinette hovered over his prone form. “Are you okay?”

Groaning, he managed to nod. He made no move to get up, seemingly content to lie on the ice for a bit longer.

“Poor Chaton,” she murmured, sinking to her knees beside him. “I thought you said you could skate.”

“I can,” he whined softly. “These skates are just being finicky. I’m usually a pretty good skater, I swear.”

“I believe you,” she whispered, her smile widening. “Come on. How about we get you out of those skates? Then, we can track down the hot beverage cart I saw a bit ago. I’m thinking some hot chocolate would be nice.”

Wings fluttering, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into a sitting position. She continued to smile at him, encouraging him to keep trying. The ice had left its mark on his back, his clothing damp from the number of times he’d fallen.

“I don’t want to spoil your fun, Mari. I can find the cart if you’d like to skate a bit longer.” He motioned toward the rink when he’d finally managed to stand up. “I can meet you on the bleachers behind us in a few minutes.”

Following his gaze, she took in their classmates and their carefree laughter around the rink. Some had more skill than others. She could see Luka leading some of the younger students through a few basic moves. Juleka skated around the perimeter with her girlfriend, Rose, clearly in love with one another. Then, there was Alix and Kim competing against one another near the center, Alix clearly winning.

When her gaze came back to his, she didn’t waver, shaking her head. “I’m good, Chaton. Let’s find that cart.”

Taking his hand, they made their way to the bleachers, taking off their skates and returning to the rental area.

“Through already, Marinette? I was kinda hoping you wouldn’t mind helping me teach some pointers.” Luka stood at the rink’s gate. “You’re a natural on the ice.”

“Sorry, Luka. Maybe next time. I promised Chat we’d get some hot chocolate.”

Skating away, the unicorn rejoined his students, leaving her and Chat alone once more.

“You can go, Mari, if you want. I saw how you lit up on the ice.” His words came out soft, almost resigned while he remained focused on taking off his skates.

Her hands fisted and propped on her hips, an interesting position when one was sitting, but she somehow managed to pull it off, demanding, “Look at me, Chaton.”

His reticence surprised her, but she refused to give in, waiting until she had his full attention.

“I’m happy right where I am. With you, silly.” She dropped her angry pose, settling for taking his hand in hers and giving him a fond smile. “So, stop trying to push me away. We’re friends, and friends hang out with each other.”

A grimace marred his features, but he remained silent.

“Hey, what’s going on? You’ve been a little off since we came here.” She leaned in closer, her voice dropping lower to ask, “Have I done something to upset you? I hope not because I was hoping we could be partners on this new assignment we’ve gotten in history class.”

He nodded.

“Yes to being partners or yes to being upset with me?” She sank back, realizing how close she’d leaned into his personal space as she spoke.

“Partners.”

Unable to contain her happiness, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. “Oh, thank you, Chaton. I promise you won’t regret it.”

Her cheek pressed against his during the hug, but she didn’t mistake the soft kiss he brushed across her skin. Electricity zinged through her at the contact, warming her far greater than any hot chocolate could do.

Her heart didn’t think she could take it, but she would for his sake. After all, she refused to ruin her friendship with him for a possibility that may never happen.

 

00000

 

The next two weeks proved some of the best and worst times for Chat.

He got to spend a greater amount of time with Marinette, learning more about her and her creativity, which was quite vast. His father would be impressed by her range, perhaps even a little bit envious. If he remained honest with himself, he didn’t want to leave her side, his crush on her driving him a little bit crazy with his need to be close to her.

It was that same crush that made his nearness unbearable. His confession had been on the tip of his tongue the past several days, but something always managed to hold him back. He wanted to blame it on the subject matter they’d been studying. After all, there was something daunting about the Victorian era and all its portents for the future of ghouls and mansters alike.

Marinette had come alive, pouring over the fashion of the era and finding pieces to inspire her own works. Watching her never failed to amaze him as he glimpsed each new aspect of her talent and her tenacity as a young designer.

On the last morning of their study on Queen Victoria and her era, Chat had sought refuge from Marinette in his room. At least, he tried to, forgetting he had a few new items she’d made him and he’d collected like the happy kitten he was.

“Dude, I can hear your misery over here.” Nino glanced over his shoulder, eyeing Chat with a long-suffering look. “You need to either get over her or ask her out. Doing this isn’t healthy or helpful for either one of us.”

“I know. I want to, but something keeps stopping me.” Emitting a loud groan, he raked his hair and scratched at longer locks beside his ears. “What if she rejects me or decides she doesn’t want to be friends?”

“Well, you can stay friends, content with what you share, dude, or you can take a chance and possibly get more. Either way, you have to stop being so miserable. So, choose what you want and do it already. You’re driving me crazy over here.”

“Some roommate you are,” Chat grumbled, rolling onto his stomach and resting his head on his arms. “I thought you were supposed to have my back here.”

“Oh, no, I have your back, which is why I’m telling you to make a choice and stick with it. No more second guessing. You know what you want, so do what you need to make it happen.”

“You’re right,” he said after a moment. “I do know what I want. Thanks, Nino.”

Pushing himself off his bed, he saluted his roommate and waltzed out of their room. He made it to the room across the hall and knocked on the door, his courage running high.

The door swung open, revealing a smiling Marinette. “Hey, Chaton, what’s going on?”

All courage fled, leaving him a blithering, stuttering mess.

“Oh, um, I-I, well, I was just by passing you. I mean, passing by your room. That’s right. I was just passing by and th-thought you might join me.” He bit back another groan, realizing he was failing miserably.

“I’d love to join you, I think. Where are we going?”

“Dinner,” he blurted. “I thought you might like to join me for dinner tonight. It’s our last night as partners, and I wanted to commemorate it.”

“Okay, sure.” She moved to close the door but paused to ask, “Hey, Chaton, you okay? You’ve been acting a little strange lately.”

This time, he did groan, muttering, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“If you’re sure, then, I’ll see you tonight.”

“Tonight,” he agreed, waiting until her door shut to smack his forehead with both palms. “I’m such an idiot.”

Turning back to his room, a thought struck, giving him the right motivation to make his confession possible and romantic. He picked up his step, not about to waste another minute getting it ready.


	11. The Unmasked Ball

“M, your dress is amazing,” Alya gushed, her eyes taking in every detail of the pink gown. “It matches your wings to perfection.”

Marinette beamed at her friend, happy with the overall results herself. She didn’t need to glance at all the pinpricks and scratches across her fingertips, knowing each one had been a welcome sacrifice for the creation she wore.

The pink dress settled around her knees with a halter top to allow her wings full freedom for the ball that evening. Tiny sequins glittered across the empire hemline. A few press-on ones had been added to her wings to give them a similar sparkle.

“Chat is going to drool over you. I should get my iCoffin ready for pictures. We’re going to need proof,” her friend teased.

A single tap came before Chloe let herself in, looking fashionable in a gold and black ensemble.

“Come on, ghouls. We don’t want to be late,” she sang, her heeled foot tapping an impatient staccato.

Giggling, Marinette grabbed up the wrist-length gloves she’d made to match her dress. No sense in her hands growing cold in the chilly night air, she thought. The satin would do little to warm her, she knew, but she liked how feminine they made her feel.

“Let’s go, ghouls,” she declared, her arms linking with Alya’s and Chloe’s.

The trio stepped from the room, joining several other friends in the dorm hallway.

Electricity zinged through her, standing her hair on end. It coursed through her veins and lit her up with an energy she hadn’t experienced ever. Little sparks pinged at her bolts.

She glanced around them, seeking the reason for her response.

Warm green eyes stared back at her. Eyes she knew would forever haunt her in the best possible way, glowing despite the brightness within the hallway.

“Excuse me, ghouls.” She pulled her arms away. “I think I see a rather cute manster in need of company.”

Their gazes followed hers, smiles soon blooming with dawning comprehension.

“Go get him, M,” Alya encouraged, shooing her as though she needed more incentive to break away.

He met her halfway with a whispered, “Hey.”

“Hey, yourself.” Her eyes widened, taking in the vintage tux he wore. “You’re going to slay everyone with the way you look tonight, Chaton.”

Pleasure lit up his eyes, making them glow brighter.

“You’re absolutely stunning, Mari.” He reached out. His hand brushed against hers.

She sighed with happiness. Her joy at seeing him again and spending the evening with him sent a ripple of electricity through them both. A little fearful she might’ve frightened him, she pulled her hand back, placing the gloves on her hands. Better to be safe than risk another jolt, she thought.

“I forgot you could do that,” he whispered.

Mortified, she turned away. “I’m sorry. I can’t seem to control it lately, especially around you.”

Silence met her confession.

It hurt her to think he might have changed his mind, but she reminded herself it was for the better. Better, she thought, to know now before I fall even harder than I already have for him.

“Mari?” His hand covered her shoulder, mindful of her wings. “Are you creating sparks because you like me? I don’t mean to pry or be so blunt, but I have to, no, I need to know. Do you like me?”

The hesitation in his voice as he asked his question, the almost hopeful timber she heard, spun her around to search his face for any signs this was some sort of cruel trick.

The open curiosity of his expression and his held breath told her all she needed.

She nodded. “I like you a lot, Chat.”

“Yeah?” He beamed the brightest smile she’d ever seen from him.

He picked her up and spun her around, his arms tight bands to keep her safe. Her wings fluttered behind her, aiding in keeping her afloat.

“I like you a lot, too, Mari,” he confessed. “Like Nino will probably kick me out if I don’t ask you tonight to be my ghoul.”

 

00000

 

Holding her while he awaited his judgment was proving one of the hardest things he’d ever done. That included sneaking out of his parents’ house and lying to them about his whereabouts and actions.

“After such a sweet proposal, how can a ghoul say no?” she teased.

“That’s not a yes or a no, Mari,” he whined. “Help an alley cat out here, purrincess.”

She met his gaze, a dazzling sparkle glimmered to match her dress and wings. Her eyes didn’t waver as they searched his for whatever possible answers she needed from him.

He bit back another whine as she dragged the moment on.

“It’s a yes, my sweet Chaton.”

Unable to help himself, he lifted her high and swung her around again. His laughter bubbled out of his chest alongside the rumbling building there.

“Hey, you two,” Kim called out. “You’re nowhere near the party. You coming or what?”

Keeping her attention solely on him, she called back, “We’ll be right there.”

He knew he should set her down, but she felt so wonderful, so right in his arms. He did manage to put her back on her feet, but it had taken everything in him not to continue holding her close. She’d handed him the world, lighting it bright for him since the day he’d met her. He never wanted to let her go.

“Come on, Chaton. We should probably head to the ballroom. Everyone’s going to be wondering where we are.”

“I’d rather stay here with you.” He sighed, knowing she told the truth. “But, you’re right. We should head down. Would it be okay if I asked you now to join me after the ball? I wanted to show you something.”

“I’m already looking forward to it.”

She slid her hand around his arm, squeezing it gently.

Intent on taking the lead, they began their way down the hallway of the dormitory.

He thrilled at the turn of events that had taken place, unsure what he would’ve done if she’d hadn’t semi-confessed first. His fear of rejection had been too high to say anything, even at the dinner they’d shared almost a week ago.

Nothing, he thought, could ruin this night for them. Nothing.

“Well, well, look at you, Marinette,” a voice cooed from a small enclave.

Marinette stopped, her face pinching in irritation. “What do you want, Lila? What trouble are you trying to cause now?”

The werecat purred, her eyes gleaming a golden color in the dark. “No trouble at all.”

She sauntered toward them. A mischievous air swirled around her, setting Chat’s teeth on edge.

“I did, however, want to congratulate you, dear Marinette.” She flicked her hair behind her, her eyes glowing brighter. “After all, it’s not every day a ghoul gets quite the catch you did. You’ll have it all without having to lift a dainty little finger.”

Sparks surged out of Marinette. Her bolts glowed with the amount of energy she exuded.

“What are you talking about? Spit it out, Lila.”

Lila turned toward him, a smirk tugging at her lips.

Dread filled him.

“Don’t you know who your sweet Chat Noir is?” Her eyes fluttered with faked surprise.

“I know exactly who he is.”

“Really?” Lila’s eyes glowed impossibly brighter. “Then, you know Chat Noir is none other than Adrien Agreste, son of the greatest fashion mogul in the normie world?”

With her damage inflicted, Lila twirled and made her way through the hallway.

Not daring to look at Marinette, he waited for her final judgment.

He could only hope he survived it.


	12. Post-Reveal

Marinette huffed.

How dare she try and create some imaginary trouble for someone like Chat? He’s done nothing to deserve it.

“Come on, Chat. Let’s get to the dance. I’m ready for some fun.” Her hand squeezed his arm.

When he didn’t budge, she glanced up and found his face frozen in disbelief. His mouth gaped, giving her a glimpse of his perfect teeth. His eyes had blown wide though she couldn’t fathom the reason for such a reaction.

Disconcerted by his stare, her fingers fidgeted with her upswept hair, knocking a few tendrils loose.

It seemed to knock him out of his frozen state, his hand raising to put them back in place.

“You don’t care, do you? That I lied about who I was?”

Tilting her head, she regarded him. “Should I care?”

“Many would. I’ve been used a lot in my past, Mari. It’s why I wanted something different, something new here.” His hand moved from her hair to cup her cheek, a small smile peeking out. “A new start sounded nice, especially if I could be around you more.”

She brought her hand to rest against his. The bolts at her neck glowed with the happiness bubbling within her. If they weren’t careful, she might set off a few sparks she shouldn’t, but she didn’t care.

“I can’t say I like lying, Chaton.” She smiled to lighten the blow of her words. “I don’t know what your life was like before, but I do know mine’s been happier with you in it, too.”

“You’re an amazing ghoul, Marinette,” he whispered.

He leaned in, his eyes locking with hers.

She rose up on her toes, closing the distance between them. The pull toward him greater than anything she’d ever experienced before. She wanted to know what it meant, what it could mean.

Her heart pumped faster. Her stomach fluttered as though she’d eaten an entire swarm of butterflies. Electricity danced along her skin, raising the hairs on her arms and warming her neck bolts to an unbearable degree.

His eyes dropped to her lips. They didn’t linger but the hopeful expression in them spoke volumes about his latest desire.

It mirrored her own.

“May I?”

She nodded.

Electricity built higher in her system. She hadn’t experienced such a surge of power before. It arced through her in the most pleasant yet disconcerting way.

When his lips touched hers, that electricity exploded, shooting bolts around them.

She jumped back, embarrassed by this development. Her hands covered her face, hoping against hope he didn’t consider her dangerous after such a display.

Fingers caressed hers.

It felt wonderful, only adding to her misery.

She peeked through hers, meeting the sincerity and awe in his green eyes.

“You’ve never done that before?”

She shook her head.

“Are you afraid of me?”

She shook her head again.

“Did you like it when I kissed you?”

She hesitated but nodded in the end.

He brandished his most lethal weapon then. His smile practically beamed at her, diffusing any guilt or embarrassment lingering within her.

Her hands fell to her sides, astounded. “You’re not weirded out by what happened?”

Impossibly, his smile grew wider as he shook his head. He cocked it to the side, regarding her with an unreadable look.

If she hazarded a guess, she would almost say he appeared almost speculative, but she couldn’t be right, could she? There was no way he’d want to kiss her again, not if it meant dealing with another electric storm.

 

00000

 

His lips tingled from the brief contact with hers. His heart and mind cried out for more. He needed more of her than he’d gotten, but her pensive stance told him he’d have to tread carefully or he might lose her altogether.

Closing the distance between them, he raised his hands to cup her cheeks once more. His fingertips tingled against her skin, the electricity continuing to riot under her skin. He smiled at the sensation. He’d never felt more alive than he did at that moment with her.

Her wings fluttered behind her, nervous and ready to take her airborne.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Mari,” he whispered, his tone soothing. “I would never hurt something as precious and as dear as you are to me.”

She squeaked. Her eyes grew wide and darkened into a stormy shade of blue. A rosy color spread over her cheeks.

His smile grew wider, softer. He imagined if he looked either up or down that blush would be blooming elsewhere. It was bad enough he could simply drown from staring at her too long, but boy, what a way to go if anyone asked him. There were worse fates than gazing at such a beautiful set of blue eyes for as long as she’d let him.

“Chat?”

His name sounded like a caress when she whispered. It made him long for the times she scratched behind his ears, eager to bring forth his purr. He hummed at the memories. Several purrs threatened to spill from his chest. The memories were so strong.

Refocusing his attention on her, he inhaled, her scent drifting on the air. So delicate, so sweet. He smiled. She could be both yet so strong and encouraging when he needed her to be. She’d done it for him moments ago, accepting him when she’d learned the truth about his birthright.  

“I know you would never hurt me, either. Not willingly.” He caught the sparks building near her bolts. Their golden glow fascinated him. “May I kiss you again?”

The golden color faded to a bright white.

She shook her head.

“Mari?” He moved his hands to her shoulders, closer to the bolts than he’d ever been.

She tried to step out of his touch, but he refused to let her go.

“Please, Chat, let me go,” she begged. “I can’t control it right now.”

“I’m not afraid, Mari. I want to feel it all. The good and the bad with you.” His hands drifted down her arms, loosening his hold yet not breaking contact with her. “Please, don’t push me away. Not now.”

Tingles prickled at his fingers. Their connection strong, he traced his way down her arms to her hands, lacing their fingers together.

The bolts glowed at her neck, their color changing into a golden color again.

“I don’t want to be afraid, either.” She offered him a weak smile. “Do you still want to kiss me?”

He nodded, his smile widening. “More than anything in the world.”

Calm swept over her as her brows arched in a mischievous manner. Her smile grew playful.

“Then, you’ll have to dance with me.”


	13. Villain

The dance lasted well into the early morning hours.

Marinette didn’t see her bed until near four in the morning. Her eyes had burned from lack of sleep, but her heart’s fullness more than made up for it. The evening and night had been well spent with Chat Noir and his dancing skills.

Sunlight streamed bright into her room, rousing her from the wonderful dreams she’d been having.

Groaning, she twisted and flopped her pillow over her head. Was it too much to ask for another hour or two of sleep?

“C’mon, girl, it’s time to rise and shine. Your Prince Charming is sure to be missing you if you don’t make an appearance soon.” Alya grabbed a handful of her blankets and yanked them off.

Marinette glared at her. “How can you be so chipper on so little sleep? You and Nino came back with us.”

“Unlike some ghouls, I don’t need twelve hours of sleep in order to be functional. Now, get up. Some coffee will perk you right up or maybe you’d prefer a kiss or two from your new sweetie.”

Chunking her pillow at Alya, Marinette pushed up from her bed, sighing. She already missed her comfy mattress and the sleep it promised should she give in.

“Leave Chat out of this,” she groused. “He’d never be so mean to me.”

Alya’s laughter filled their room, bouncing off the walls.

Marinette managed to smile, happy to see her friend enjoying herself.

“Don’t I know it, girl. You should’ve seen you two last night. Your spark has never been so big or so grand.” Alya’s eyes softened as she asked, “He means a lot to you, huh?”

“He does,” she whispered. She fell backward, wincing as she landed wrong on her wings. With a glance at her friend, she offered a small smile. “I’ve never felt this way with anyone before. It’s a little bit scary, you know.”

“Girl, you remember the mess I was with Nino. I know exactly what you mean, but you two are good together.” Alya sank onto the edge of Marinette’s bed. “It’s not like he’s asking you to marry him, not yet anyway. Enjoy it and take it at your own pace, girl.”

Marinette smiled. “You’re a good friend.”

“I know. Now, get up and dressed. We still have a lot to do today.”

She groaned again though she complied. Hurrying through her morning routine, she was soon ready to go, walking toward the door.

A knock on its surface pulled her up short.

“Who could that be?” she whispered.

“Answer it, girl, and find out.”

Twisting the knob, she opened the door on squealing hinges and came face-to-face with a wonderful sight indeed.

“Morning, beautiful. We brought you lovely ladies some goodies.” Adrien held up a cup carrier and stuffed paper sack. “Thought you might need them after last night.”

Nino stood behind him, amusement tilting his lips into his signature smile.

“You mansters are the best.” Alya rushed over and took her coffee and relieved Adrien of the sack.

Giggling, Marinette gestured for the guys to step inside, closing the door behind them. She followed them further into the room and took a seat next to Adrien on her bed. Her wings fluttered behind her while her bolts grew warm from his proximity.

“You really are wonderful for doing this,” she whispered.

He smiled. “You’ve given me so much, Mari. It’s the least I can do.”

“Dude, stop it. You’re giving us cavities over here.”

Marinette grabbed her pillow and launched it at Nino with a wide grin on her face.

 

00000

 

Snatching up the last croissant from the sack, he split it in half and handed the larger portion out for Marinette to take.

She smiled at him, her eyes shining with pleasure. She glowed, her spark lighting her from within.

He’d never seen anything more beautiful than her. If he could, he’d stare at her forever, but he refused to be creepy, dropping his gaze to the croissant he held, untouched.

“What’s on your mind, Chaton?” she whispered so the others wouldn’t hear.

He smiled. “Just remembering last night. I don’t think I’ve danced as much as I did with you last night.”

“Is that a good or bad thing?” Curiosity and teasing battled for victory in her voice.

It only made him smile wider. He met her blue eyes. “It was a very good thing.”

They stared at each other, lost to the world around them.

She glowed brighter, something he thought impossible, but it made his heart pound harder while a purr began to rumble in his chest.

“Okay, you two,” Alya announced, “we’re out of here. Nino has a new track I want to hear with his new system. If you need us, we’ll be across the hall.”

Her words faded as they left, leaving him alone with Marinette.

“Would you like to see some of my sketches?” Her hands played with the hem of her skirt. “I’ve been working on a few designs that I thought you might like.”

“To show my father?” he asked before he could stop himself.

He gasped, horrified by the words and their implication. Hope swelled and shriveled within him as he watched the light dim in her eyes.

“Mari, I –”

She held up her hand, stopping him. Her eyes had taken on an edge he hadn’t seen before, one that threatened to slice through him with its sharpness.

“Do you believe Lila? Do you think I like you for your connections?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” he began, “but no, I don’t think you’re like that.”

She pondered his words, taking her time in responding. The extended silence drove him stir-crazy; his cat side wanting to pace the room and work out his growing agitation.

“Just so we’re clear, Chat, I have not now nor will I ever care what your father thinks of my designs. The ones I wanted to show you were for you alone. If you liked them, then I was hoping to create them for you. Nothing more nefarious than that.” She stood and walked toward her desk; her wings lifeless behind her. The glow she’d had dimmed as well.

It hit him like a bat to his chest. He’d hurt her. He’d done the one thing he’d never wanted to do. The sinking feeling grew in the pit of his stomach while his heart panged painfully in his chest.

“I’m sorry, Mari,” he whispered, coming to a stand as well. “I shouldn’t have said that. I don’t even know why I did truthfully.”

She didn’t answer.

He sighed. “I’ll go.”

Picking up his coffee cup and the empty sack, he headed toward her door, his heart breaking. How had he become a villain in his own story?

He never made it to the door.

Alya shoved her way back into the room, her eyes wide and almost wild.

“You have to see this,” she said, thrusting out her iCoffin.

He took the phone from her hand and read the latest headline.

**_Gabriel Agreste: Human or Monster?_ **

The picture below showed a candid of his father without the glamour.

Their secret had been discovered by normies and monsters alike.

Maybe he was meant to be a villain after all.


	14. Angst

“Oh, Marinette dear, you are too kind,” Emilie said, following Marinette and Alya toward the family dormitories on campus. “You, too, Alya dear. We weren’t sure what kind of welcome to expect here.”

“We’re all family here, Mrs. Agreste.” She shared a smile with the others. “You came at a good time, too. It’s not a family weekend, so you’ll have your pick of rooms to choose from.”

“We want to stay with you, Marinette,” the twins chimed in. They skipped alongside Marinette and Alya, fascinated by all the different monsters at the school, especially the werewolf beside their favorite person in the world.

“I’m sure Marinette and Alya enjoy their room the way it is.” Chat’s voice held a subdued quality.

Marinette turned to glance at him, a frown marring her features upon seeing the haunted look in his eyes. While she might not be happy with his earlier implications, she brushed her hand against his, ready to set that aside for the time being. His family was hurting, and she had every intention of helping however she could.

He started at their brief contact, but his hand soon clasped hers, a small smile lightening his dark expression.

“It’s up to your parents, but we don’t mind if you want to spend the night with us. Do we, Al?”

“Nah, the more the merrier.” Alya smiled at the twin werecats. “You remind me a lot of my little sisters. They’ll be starting here in another year or two, just like you.”

Alya tapped each of their noses and earned silly giggles in return.

They turned to their parents to beg, shouting with excitement when they’d got permission.

Chat leaned close to her ear to whisper, “Thank you, Mari, but you don’t have to.”

Poking his side, her smile widened at the small yelp that escaped. “Chaton, I wouldn’t have offered if I minded. Now, hush before the girls hear you.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he murmured, his tail lashing behind him.

She hummed as she noticed its state. She hadn’t quite learned all its moods like she had his ears, but she narrowed it down to either agitation or nervousness.

“Out with it,” she whispered. “What’s bothering you?”

He shook his head.

“I’m not going anywhere until you start talking, Chaton.” She squeezed his hand with hers. “Is it your family? Us?”

“Both,” he whispered.

She motioned for Alya to take the lead with his family, steering him toward a small alcove. When they’d gained some distance from the small group, she wrapped her arms around him. Her lips brushed against his cheek, her wings fluttering to lift her the few centimeters she needed.

“Oh, Chaton, your family is going to be okay. You’ll see. Headmistress Bustier is already working to secure them a new place to live. Someplace safe for your sisters and your parents. Your father’s business will rebound, too. I know it will. He’s too good for it not to.”

A small smile emerged though it vanished as his eyes met hers. “What about us?”

“There’s still an us. We had a small disagreement. Nothing more.” She paused to catch a breath. “Look, I can’t say I liked the implication of your words, and I’m overlooking them this time. I don’t think they weren’t meant to be malicious even if that’s how I took them. We’re still learning about each other. We’re going to mess up from time to time. Right?”

He nodded.

“Feel a little better?”

He smiled. “Yeah, I do.”

“Good. Now, let’s catch up with your family and get them settled in for tonight, huh?”

 

00000

 

He waved goodbye to his friends, watching Alya and Marinette disappear down the hall with the twins in tow. A smile slid into place when Marinette glanced back and waved a final time before she turned the corner.

Closing the door, he turned to find three pairs of eyes on him.

“What?” His hand reached up to his neck, scratching at the fur there.

His mother and Nathalie shared a smile while his father’s face remained unreadable for a long moment.

“Nothing, sweetheart,” Emilie said, breaking the silence. “We’re happy to see you’re doing well. Marinette is wonderful, don’t you think, dears?”

Nathalie nodded, her eyes alight with soft amusement.

Gabriel made a humming sound.

“Father?”

“She’s not quite what I envisioned for you, son.”

Chat stiffened, unsure how he was supposed to handle this new information.

When his father smiled, hope rose within him as Gabriel added, “If she makes you happy, then I’m fine with whatever understanding you two have.”

“Thank you, Father.”

High praise coming from his father, he thought, taking a seat between his mother and Nathalie.

His mother’s fingers sank into his hair, teasing at his favorite spots.

“You need a haircut soon, sweetheart. Would you like me to take care of it before we leave? I’m sure you’d like to look your best for Marinette.” She tilted his head back, so their eyes met. “We could even try something new if you’d like.”

He shook his head.

“If you change your mind, we’re here for a few days.”

The implications crashed around them. His parents had been forced from their home among the normies. Their home lost forever because of old prejudices and fears against monsters. It hurt him to think about what they must’ve suffered.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” he whispered. “I should’ve been there with you when the news broke. Maybe I could’ve prevented it somehow.”

“It wasn’t your fault, sweetheart. You couldn’t have known or prevented this.”

“She’s right, Adrien,” Nathalie added. “We were living on borrowed time with those glamours. Even if we didn’t want to accept it, we all knew it.”

He glanced at his father. His jaw had tensed, and his posture had gone rigid as they talked.

“Father?”

Gabriel’s eyes met his. They stared at him, boring into his soul as though they had such power to see his darkest insecurities. It proved quite frightening to be under such scrutiny and wondered briefly if this was how his father’s employees felt when they bore the same brunt from such a look.

“Gabriel, please,” Emilie pleaded.

The look disappeared. His posture loosened along with his jaw.

“It’s not your fault, son.” Gabriel hesitated before he admitted, “It’s mine.”

His father stood and walked toward the bathroom, the door clicking behind him.

Chat closed his eyes, sorrow filling him. He couldn’t recall the last time, if ever, he’d seen his father appear so broken, so alone.

“He’ll be okay, sweetheart. You’ll see. Your father is nothing if not determined and resilient. He just needs to be reminded of it now and again.”

“I hope so,” he whispered, his gaze straying to the bathroom door again. “I really hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't have an update for you all on Saturday, August 10, but I am going to make it up to you by changing the posting schedule for this story so that a new update comes every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday starting next week.
> 
> I've been fighting headaches all week while also working hard on outlines for the remaining WIPs I have on here. I'm proud to say I'm finished with them and a few other new, upcoming stories as well. So, we'll be seeing updates on them soon. 
> 
> You can also vote on some newer story ideas from the latest AU Yeah August prompts by going [here](https://scribblingmama.tumblr.com/post/186818769364/au-story-ideas-masterlist). I'll be adding links to this list each day as new ideas are posted. They'll be added to my list in the order of the most notes (likes, reblogs, and replies) at the end of the month, so be sure to vote if you find some you like.


	15. Found

“Alright, one more row and we’re done.” She glanced at the twins’ rapt faces and smiled.

Squeezing the bag of pink and purple icing, Marinette swirled the concoction over the last half-dozen cupcakes they’d made to share with their new group of friends. When she had the last one covered, she nodded for them to add the sprinkles they’d each chosen while she cleaned up their mess.

The kitchen’s slamming door threatened to send her precarious armload across the floor.

Narrowing her eyes, she swiveled with the help of her wings. “What on earth –”

“Mari, you’ll never guess what happened,” Chat said, rushing forward and knocking into an errant chair.

He tripped and rolled across the floor, stopping mere centimeters from her. His eyes met hers as a brilliant smile flashed over his features.

“You alright?” she asked, fighting a smile. “That was quite the tumble there, Chaton.”

The twins, their sprinkles forgotten, stared at their older brother with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

Seeing their reactions proved too much for her as laughter poured out of her.

“You laugh,” Chat admonished, pushing himself off the floor. A devilish gleam entered his eyes, his body crouching into a pouncing position. “You dare to laugh at me?”

She nodded. Hurrying to set her load down, she backed away, her wings fluttering behind her.

“Run, ghouls. Save yourselves,” she shouted, her smile widening.

They didn’t need to be told twice, dropping their sprinkle canisters and dashing from the room.

“Just you and me, now.” His voice grew low, ominous. “What are you going to do, my fair Mari? I’ve got you right where I want you.”

Laughter stammered her words as she asked, “Oh, really?”

He nodded, advancing his position and closing the distance between them. “I’ve got you right where I want you.”

“Is that so? Where might that be, Chaton?”

Her feet touched the ground, her wings coming to rest behind her. She took a step toward him, her eyes never leaving his.

A purr rumbled out of him when her hands touched his shoulders before skirting upward to cup his cheeks.

“Am I still right where you want me?”

His purr vibrated through him, echoing through the pristine kitchen.

Rising onto the tips of her toes, she leaned into him, so close their lips almost touched.

“Am I, Chaton?”

A semi-growl escaped as his hands closed around her waist, keeping her steady against him.

“It’s not nice to tease, Mari,” he warned though his words held little bite, more a plea not to be disappointed.

Emboldened by her daring, she smiled. “Who said I was teasing?”

She closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his, sealing them in a kiss that shook and right the world simultaneously. New and exciting yet comfortable and familiar, almost like coming home after an exciting adventure.

 

00000

 

His claws tightened their hold at her waist, threatening the delicate stitching of her clothing. He had enough presence of mind to loosen his grip before he could rip the fabric. To keep himself out of trouble further, he brought his hands upward to cup her cheeks, not daring to break the kiss she initiated.

She smiled against him for a moment before nipping his lower lip and dragging him further under her spell.

When she broke the kiss, he hadn’t been ready, following her lips for another taste.

A giggle escaped as she asked, “So, what had you in such a rush earlier?”

Her eyes sparkled, meeting his. The moon and stars had nothing on her.

Recalling what had him racing to find her, he smiled. He wrapped her in a hug and swung her in a wide arc.

“Put me down, you silly cat.” She smacked his shoulders though she leaned into him and her hands linked behind his neck. “You’re certainly happier than a few days ago. Something good, I presume?”

“You already know, don’t you?” he accused.

She shook her head, but her smile gave her away.

“You little minx, how did you find out before me? My father just told me the good news.” He tugged her closer, content to hold her.

“Well, that may have to do with the fact I made some calls. So did several others from Alya to Chloe. We take care of our own, Chaton. You’re family here whether you like it or not.” She tilted her head with a cautious look erasing her earlier smile. “Mad?”

Pressing his lips to her forehead, he kissed the soft skin he found there.

Sparks from her bolts warmed him with their proximity.

“No, I’m not mad,” he whispered at last. “I’m so thankful I found you. You’ve done so much for me and my family, Mari. How can I ever begin to repay you?”

“You don’t owe me or anyone anything. Not here. Haven’t you figured that out yet, Chaton? We all love you. When you’re in trouble, we’re never going to turn our back on you. That goes for anyone here at Monster Academy.”

He didn’t know how to answer that, touched they cared about him enough to help his family.

She smiled. “Come on. Help me clean up this mess, then we can take these cupcakes to share with our friends and your sisters.”

Following her lead, they managed to clean the kitchen in record time.

As each grabbed for a tray of cupcakes, a thought struck him.

“You love me?” he asked before courage could desert him.

She blushed, sparks sizzling from her bolts with her embarrassment.

A new purr started up.

She didn’t have to say it, he realized. It was enough to know she implied it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 8/14/2019: I’m taking off the rest of this week to play catch up and relax before my schedule changes again with school and kiddos. We’ll be seeing updates once again starting next week. To see what’s coming, check out [this post here](https://scribblingmama.tumblr.com/post/187005963999/last-4-months-of-2019).
> 
> Mini Update 8/20/2019: I know it's Tuesday and typically my day to post a chapter for this story. I'm not going to have one today, but I'll be making it up to you by posting two chapters starting Wednesday (8/21) until Friday when we'll finish this story. Only 6 more chapters to go.


	16. Ghosts, Pranks, and Protecting You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't see the notes at the bottom of the last chapter, we only have 6 more chapters to go. I'll be unleashing two at a time over the next three days. Each chapter will combine 2-3 prompts from the calendar. This story has been a bit of a whirlwind. I might come back to this world sometime in the future, but for now, this story is coming to an end.

“Hey, Marinette.” Marc waved from her open doorway. “Do you have a minute?”

“Yeah, sure. I was just finishing up some scarves for Chat’s sisters.” She slipped the yarn back into her basket and snapped the lid shut. “What’s going on?”

Marc drifted over the threshold and reclined next to her, his translucent skin turning every shade of color. Deep reds and blues flashed, repeating their pattern as his thoughts traveled faster than she’d ever seen them.

“Oh, boy, it must be something big. I haven’t seen you like this since before you and Nathaniel became a duo.” She shifted to face him better, her legs tucking under her. “Spill it.”

Marc’s fingers fidgeted with the pen he always carried, twisting and rotating it like a pendulum. His aura continued to change color as he warred with himself.

“It can’t be that bad. If it helps, it won’t go further than me. I promise.” She held out her pinkie.

He wrapped his pinkie around hers with a soft smile. “You’re a good friend.”

“That’s what they tell me.” She scooted closer to him. “Now, spill what’s on your mind. It’ll make you feel better.”

“Nath is talking about moving back home. He says he might not be coming back to Monster Academy after the year is over.” His aura settled into a deep blue. “It’s not going to be the same without him, but his family needs him.”

“It’ll be okay. We still have a few months before school’s out. Besides, it’s not like his family lives that far. You can always go and visit him on the weekends.” She offered him her best encouraging smile. “If it helps, Chat’s going through something a little like this.”

“How’s he doing? Has his family settled in okay?” The blue faded into a light red as he perked up with this new topic.

“He’s doing fine. In fact, he should be back soon.” A glance at her phone brought a frown to her lips. “Actually, he should’ve been back by now. It’s almost curfew.”

“Text him. I’m sure he won’t mind you checking up on him.”

The red morphed into a brighter hue, setting off her warning bells as she regarded him.

“You know something, don’t you?”

He shook his head though a nervous smile crossed his features. His aura’s colors went haywire again from red to blue to green and everywhere in between.

“You do know something.” She leaned over him, causing him to sink into her mattress. “Spill it now, Anciel. What’s going on with Chat?”

“I swear I don’t know, Marinette.” His hands came up to ward her off. “I mean, I overheard the others about some sort of prank. That’s all I know.”

Leaping off her bed, she flew toward the doorway, her wings flapping as hard as she could make them go.

“Marinette, wait,” Marc called out.

She ignored him, racing toward Nino and Chat’s room. Without bothering to knock, she shoved the door open, grateful it wasn’t locked and paused in the doorway.

“Hey, Nette, what’s up?” Nino asked from his propped position on his bed.

Taking a deep breath, she asked, “Have you seen Chat? I was hoping he was back, and then I heard something about a prank.”

Nino shook his head. “Nope. Maybe check the school’s drive or the library. He mentioned needing to study when he got back.”

“Thanks, Ninny.” She waved at him.

A powerful flap of her wings sent her airborne, flying through the hallways until she reached the first of her two new destinations.

In her distraction, she forgot to check around the corner and slammed into someone on the other side, sending them crashing to the floor.

 

00000

 

“Ow,” she moaned, her hand going to her head.

He smiled. “Fancy running into you, Mari.”

“Chat?” Her blue eyes met his as she smiled at him. “You’re back.”

“Yeah, I – oomph.”

Her arms wrapped around his neck when she launched at him, sending him backward in the hallway. His head collided with the wall, spots dancing before his eyes.

“Oh, oh, no. Chat, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” She pushed off him while her hands fluttered between reaching out and keeping their distance. “I was worried, and I wasn’t paying attention. Are you okay?”

His smile grew. “I’m fine. It’s nice to see I was missed.”

“Of course, you were missed. How could you think you wouldn’t be?” Her smile disappeared as a hurt look overtook it.

Reaching for her, he tugged her into his lap and held her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, her scent settling around him. Oh, he’d missed her sweet scent. His voice husky with happiness and love, he whispered, “I missed you, too, Mari. More than you could know.”

“It’s been a long two weeks,” she mumbled, her hand playing with the strings of his borrowed hoodie. “This looks good on you.”

“Thanks. The sweetest ghoul I know made it for me before I left.” Rubbing his cheek against hers, he fought the purr that rumbled in his chest. “It hasn’t left my sight since I’ve been gone.”

“Maybe she could make you another one then. That way, you won’t wear this one out so fast.” Her eyes met his, her look softening as she regarded him.

His heartbeat quickened.

“I’d really like that,” he whispered.

He wouldn’t recall who would lean in first, but he would forever recall the bright flash of camera phones as they captured the moment for their friends.

“Told ya she’d find her manster,” Alya preened. “Get him, girl.”

Marinette collapsed against him, laughter shaking her shoulders. Well, laughter or rage. He couldn’t quite tell which one it was until she leaned back with a glowing smile. Her bolts had taken on a warm hue as they sparked with her happiness.

“So this was the prank you were playing,” she said, turning toward her best friend. “Some ghoul friends you are. Marc, I can’t believe they roped you into this, too. How could you?”

Marc shrugged, an easy smile settling over his features. “It got you out of your moping. I did appreciate the pep talk, though, so thank you for that.”

“Anytime.” She returned her attention to him, her body relaxing against his. “It really is nice to have you back. Now, you can protect me from these so-called friends of ours. They’re all horribly mean to me.”

“I’m sure they’re the absolute worst.” He dared a glance at the small group surrounding them. “I know I wouldn’t trust them though I suspect you can take care of yourself, Mari. You’re the strongest ghoul I know. You’ve never needed some knight to protect you.”

“Maybe I finally found one to prove me wrong.”

The promise of her words sent his heart beating double time.

Several groans filtered through the haze her words created in his mind.

He didn’t care though as their friends dispersed, leaving them to untangle themselves and find their rooms at some point. All that mattered was the ghoul in his arms and the way she made him feel whenever they shared the same space.


	17. Cold Night, Rooftop Save, & Pillows and Blankets

She hummed as she worked on her latest sketches, a new hoodie for Chat and a nice dress for Alya. A smile flitted across her lips as she marked up page after page with different designs and options. If she had her way, she’d have plenty of material to keep them outfitted through the next year or two. Well, she amended, only if they wanted her to.

Buzzing from her iCoffin brought her back to the moment.

Chat: I have a surprise for you. Meet me in the rooftop garden in half an hour?

Curious, she typed back her acceptance and returned her attention to the sketchbook in her lap. With a few more strokes, the final touches were set for three designs between the two. She’d have to see what Nino might like as a future gift as well, but her evening was free for whatever Chat had in mind.

Another buzz stopped her from rushing out the door.

Chat: It’s a bit chilly, so bring something warm with you. I’d feel paw-ful if you got sick because of me.

M: Pillows and blankets. Check. Heading your way now. I don’t get sick easily, Chaton. We should be fine.

Chat: You never know. I’m not the luckiest of cats.

With her load packed in a large duffel, she scurried toward her door and into the hallway, heading toward the nearest roof access door. Her wings fluttered behind her, lifting her every few meters as she pictured what the evening might have in store for them.

She gasped when she found her way to the roof and the gardens she’d started with the help of a few others.

“Do you like it?” Chat asked from his crouched position near the far wall.

On the far wall, he’d put together a small blanket with a wicker basket and pillows. So many pillows. She had no clue where he could’ve gotten so many. Under the blanket, she spied several to cushion them as they sat rather than the stone flooring. On top of the blanket, they made a semi-circle around the blanket, offering a buffer from the hard wall.

Between her and his setup, candles mingled with the torches while petals littered the floor. Petals of all shape and color from the pruning he must’ve done before texting her. The air intoxicated her with the heady aroma of her favorite flowers from roses to hyacinths.

She didn’t speak as she made her way to his side.

He gave her a nervous glance though he didn’t hesitate to reach for her when she neared.

Pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, she whispered, “I love it, Chaton. It’s something out of a fairy tale.”

“Come.” He urged her onto the blanket, wrapping another around her shoulders while minding her wings. “The evening is just beginning. I have so much more planned for us.”

“What are you up to?” Her brow rose as she regarded him.

He smiled. “You’ve helped me so much these past few months. I wanted to repay you in some way. Plus, there’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. I couldn’t imagine missing a chance to see it without you.”

“Ah, the truth comes out,” she teased. In a softer tone, she added, “Thank you for this, Chaton. It wasn’t something you had to do, but I’m glad you did.”

Warmth flowed through her at the care he’d taken in planning their evening together.

 

00000

 

Taking his place beside her, he tried not to let his nerves show. This had been a first for him in planning a romantic spot for him to share with another. He’d never counted on being quite so lucky, especially with Marinette who oozed kindness and patience. If given the chance, he’d spend a lifetime ensuring she never regretted taking a chance on him.

“So, when will this meteor shower being? It’s been a while since I’ve seen some good shooting stars.” She adjusted the blanket around her shoulders to free her wings. “I might have been saving a wish for such an occasion.”

“What wish is that?” he asked before he could think to stop himself.

Her smile softened. “If I tell you, then it won’t come true.”

“I forgot about that part.” His gaze dropped to his lap and drifted over the wicker basket. “Hungry? I was able to sneak several snacks from the kitchens, including your favorite sweets.”

Popping open the basket, he tipped it to reveal the veritable buffet he assembled for them. He even managed to round up a few beverages to tide them over as they watched a rare show.

“Mm, it all looks so good.” She pointed at the sandwiches. “Did you make those?”

When he nodded, she asked for one, sighing when the delicate blending of meat, cheese, and veggies hit her taste buds.

Not to be left out of anything food-related, he bit off a bite of another sandwich. He had to stop the rumble starting in his chest, contentment threatening to reach its absolute limit within him.

The first meteors appeared while they finished their meal, reclining against the cushions.

Her head came to rest on his shoulder as the sky lit up briefly with one, then two, then four meteors, their trajectories unknown.

“Thank you,” she whispered after some time had passed. “This will probably go down as one of my top memorable evenings.”

“It’s my pleasure, Mari.”

She shifted closer to him, a slight shiver running over her and into him.

“You’re getting cold. We should head inside.”    

Before he could protest or insist, she placed her hand over his heart and met his gaze. “No, I’ll be fine. Besides, I still haven’t made my wish yet.”

Her eyes slid shut while the final few stragglers shot across the sky, ending the show and their evening. When they reopened, she offered him a sweet smile, her eyes glowing in the candlelight.

“I think I’m falling in love with you, Chat Noir,” she whispered.

His world tilted on its axis.

“That’s good, because I think I’m falling in love with you, too.”

Without waiting for her permission, he stood and scooped her into his arms, ever mindful of her wings.

She gave him the look he’d grown used to seeing whenever he surprised her.

“Your lips are turning blue. So, it’s time I save you from this rooftop and get you somewhere warm.”

“Such a sweet knight,” she murmured.

He chuckled, walking with her toward the roof access door. “Not quite. I’m being purely selfish right now. I can’t kiss you until you forget everything if you get sick.”

“Oh, there’s going to be lots of kissing, huh?” Her arms wrapped around his neck even as her eyes shined with a teasing light. “Well, far be it from me to disappoint you, Chaton.”

Cleaning up could wait, he decided. The ghoul in his arms was far too precious to him.


	18. Flowers, Sick, and Nap Lap

Prying her eyes open, she stared at the sunshine pouring into her room. Her limbs felt heavy and her mind fuzzy. Her wings draped across her back, motionless and a bit curled at the edges.

Biting back a groan, she licked her dry lips as she gazed around her room and found Alya lounging on the bed across from hers. “How long have I been out?”

“Geez, girl, it’s about time you woke up. You’ve been out of it for the past day and a half.” Alya scooted across her bed to rest her cool hand against Marinette’s warm skin. “Your fever’s gone down. Chat will be happy to hear that.”

“He saw me like this?” She struggled to sit up but fell against the mattress, her energy spent. “He must think I’m a total mess.”

Alya laughed at that. “Oh, girl, you have it backward. He’s been the total mess since he found out you were sick. I think he blames himself. He’s brought you a new set each time he visits, which is after every other class.”

Marinette followed Alya’s pointing finger and found her nightstand covered with bouquets. She spied several of her favorites interspersed with those she didn’t recognize.

“We ran out of vases, so I’ve been borrowing from Chloe and Rose. They’re begging you to get him to stop.” The smile Alya wore put a little color in Marinette’s cheeks.

“I’ll talk to him,” she mumbled, her head dropping against her pillow. With her energy depleted, she glanced around her room and found more evidence of Chat’s visits. “He really didn’t have to do all this. It wasn’t his fault.”

“Girl, I know that, and you know that. Though, I’ll admit it’s nice to see someone fuss over you. He really cares about you.” Her smile softened. “I’m really happy for you.”

Marinette managed a small smile before her stomach let out a loud grumble.

“I’ll get the guys on it. Be right back.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, closing her eyes.

She must’ve dozed off because the time Alya left and Chat appeared at her side with a tray lasted a moment.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty, feeling any better?” He set the tray on Alya’s clean nightstand. “Need some help sitting up?”

She nodded, grateful he’d shown up with what smelled a lot like homemade chicken noodle.

His hands remained gentle as he eased her forward to situate some of throw pillows behind her. It took some doing to get her wings to cooperate, but he soon had her propped and ready to accept the tray of food.

“Did you cook for me, Chaton?” she asked, dipping the spoon into the soup bowl and stirring its contents to cool them.

He shook his head. “That was all Alya. She’s promised to teach me though.”

“You look tired.”

“I’m fine.” He slumped in her desk chair, his eyes closing. His words slurred as he said, “I’m really fine.”

She smiled as a soft rumbling began in his chest and his breathing evened out.

“Poor Chaton, you were really worried, huh?”

She ate her soup and allowed Nino to take the tray from her, following Alya back to the kitchen. With the new privacy they’d gotten, she leaned over and tapped his arm where it draped over the chair’s side.

When he stirred, she whispered, “Come here, Chaton.”

 

00000

 

When Chat’s eyes opened sometime later that day, he froze at the different position he found himself and the fluffy blanket beneath his cheek. He darted his gaze upward and found Marinette smiling down at him as she closed her magazine.

“Hi,” she murmured. “Feeling better?”

“I fell asleep?” He rubbed at his eyes, hoping to gain some clarity to being curled up on her bed. His head rested in her lap. “I don’t remember falling asleep.”

“It’s okay, Chaton. From what Alya’s told me, you’ve been running yourself ragged to take care of me.” Her hand loosened its hold on the magazine to scratch at one of his ears. “Thank you for being such a wonderful manster.”

Fighting the rumbling purr that threatened, he shook his head. “It was the least I could do. If I hadn’t asked you to join me the other night, you wouldn’t be sick.”

“So, Alya was right. You’re blaming yourself for this.”

He couldn’t meet her eyes as he nodded.

Her hand cupped his cheek. “Oh, Chaton, this isn’t your fault. With how fast this hit, I was mostly like already coming down with something and didn’t know it.”

“But, I –”

“But nothing.” She moved her hand to press it against his lips, stopping further protests. “I’m fine. We all get sick from time to time. It was just a cold, and I’m mending. If I don’t blame you, then you shouldn’t blame yourself either. Got it?”

Feeling a bit better, he nodded. “Got it.”

She smiled, her hand grazing his cheek again.

The desire to purr had grown with her soft caress.

“Can I get you anything?” He frowned at his mangled words.

Her smile widened as she shook her head. “I have everything I need right here.”

He nodded, resting his head in her lap again. The purr she’d started kicked up when her hand drifted to his ears and gave them her full attention. No matter how he tried to calm it, she kept it hiked by switching her nail’s position and sending him into overdrive.

“You’re enjoying this too much,” he groused after a good half-hour had passed.

“Maybe a little, but I can stop if you want me to.”

She lifted her hand away, but he caught it and put it right back, not wanting their contact broken.

“I thought you wanted me to stop?” she asked, her pleasure dripping with each word.

He groaned as she obliged him more playful scratches and pets.

She giggled but didn’t say another word

He didn’t beg for her to stop again until the need for food forced him out of his comfy position at her side, promising to return soon with enough for them to share.

Before he reached the door, he turned to her and said, “I love you, Marinette.”

Her cheeks suffused with color while her eyes glowed with a happiness he wanted to see every day he was graced with her presence.

“I love you, too, Chat.”


	19. Puss in Boots and Fencing

Over the following months, they grew closer, becoming that sickeningly sweet couple. Everyone teased them endlessly about their closeness, but no one said anything truly horrid, much to Chat’s surprise and Marinette’s amusement. Their friends had come to accept their cheesiness as part of their lives and even welcomed it.

With spring in the air, many had taken to finding outdoor activities to take up their free time. This included both Marinette and Chat as they decided to spread their wings, which included the new fencing team that had been arranged with a new teacher at the school.

“Are you sure about this, Chaton? I feel like I’d be better served as your cheerleader than your fencing partner.” She eyed the mask he held out to her, her sword and his tucked under his arm. “I’m not exactly clumsy-free.”

“You’ll be fine, Mari. I promise. It’s why we have plenty of padding. Besides, I think you’re perfect for this sport.”

He shot her a wink that did a number on her senses and her heart rate.

Sputtering, she took the mask and saber from him, donning the mask and swinging the sword to test its weight. The lightness surprised her, but she should’ve suspected it as she caught the fond look in Chat’s eyes.

“Ready?” he asked, his voice low so no one would overhear him.

She nodded. “I think so.”

His arms wrapped around her in a brief hug, taking care with their sabers. “You’re going to do great.”

Falling into step with him, they walked toward the makeshift arena on the basketball court. Their friends sat in a large group on the bleachers, cheering loudly when they came into view.

She smiled and waved at them.

“See, even they know you’re going to do great.”

Taking their positions on the mat the teacher indicated, Chat sank into the starting stance.

Marinette mirrored his stance, sliding her mask into place. With her saber drawn, she waited for the teacher’s signal.

“Pret. Allez.”

She lunged forward, putting Chat into the defensive position. Her saber crossed with his, the metals clanging loudly in her ears, but she pushed forward, tapping him in the chest when he misread her next attack.

Lifting his mask, he grinned at her. “You’re a natural.”

“You think so?” Her cheeks warmed at the gentle praise.

He nodded. “Again.”

They reset themselves.

This time, he reacted faster, lunging toward her and tapping her thigh with his saber. His mask lifted as he shot her a cheeky grin.

“Oh, it’s on now, Chat.”                  

Back and forth, they went, scoring points against the other until they’d both worked up quite the sweat. Together, they begged for a brief break and sought the water cooler set up for them.

She slid her mask off and dropped it onto the first row of bleachers along with her gloves and saber. Accepting the cup Chat offered her, she gulped down the cool water and sighed with pleasure.

“What do you think? Want to join the team with me? You’d be a wonderful addition.”

She smiled. “It sounds like fun, but I think this should be something just for you.”

“Are you sure, Mari? If you’re having fun, I wouldn’t dream of stopping you. I like spending time with you.” Chat’s hand came to rest on her shoulder, his eyes hopeful yet a bit sad.

Leaning into him, she pressed a kiss to his cheek, mindful of the crowd surrounding them.

“I’m sure, Chaton. I’d much rather sit in the front row of each match and cheer you on.” She nudged him back toward the mats. “Go on and have some fun. You’ve more than earned it this year.”

 

00000

 

Practice came to an end, much to Chat’s relief. Muscles he’d almost forgotten ached and sweat poured down his back despite the cool breeze blowing around the fencing mats.

“Nice work out there,” Kagami murmured, taking her place beside him.

“Not so bad yourself. Think you’ll make the team?” He noted the distinct lack of sweat on her features and wondered if abominable snowmen remained naturally cool despite strenuous exercise.

She smirked. “Who do you think helps keep the ice rink nice and cold?”

Her hand spun in the air, creating tiny snowflakes over his head. Their little nips on his skin felt wonderful and oh, so welcome.

“I didn’t know I was so transparent. I apologize if I offended you.”

“I don’t offend easily, Noir. Besides, I’ve seen you around enough to know you’re quite the curious cat.” Her smirk morphed into a genuine smile. “I saw you sparring with Marinette earlier. Does she not care for the sport?”

“She’s great at it, but she says she wants me to have something for myself.” He turned to find her talking amongst their friends, her smile widening when she glanced in his direction. “That’s not a bad thing, right?”

Kagami glanced at their shared group. “No, it’s not a bad thing. Luka enjoys creating music. Beautiful music, but I’m much more suited toward sports, especially fencing. We suit each other because of our differences. I’m sure you’ll find it’s the same for you and Marinette. She’s a good ghoul, Chat. You could do much worse than her.”

“I have no doubts about that,” he said with a soft chuckle. “She makes my world a brighter place.”

“You really are a smitten cat, aren’t you? Well, if you’re ever in need of a partner, let me know. I could use a good challenge. Being the best fencer has its downside.” She offered him a wave before she sauntered toward their friends, sitting next to Luka.

He shook his head, moving toward the small changing area they’d set up. He looked forward to getting back into his street clothes and out of the stuffy gear.

A tap on his shoulder brought him around.

“You were amazing out there. One of the best fencers I’ve ever seen.” Marinette’s arms cupped his cheeks and pulled him down for a quick kiss.

He slid his arms around her waist and dragged her closer. With a cheeky grin, he said, “Well, I had to make a good impression on the prettiest ghoul in school.”

“Mm, flattery will get you quite far, Chaton.” She leaned forward for another kiss, which he was happy to oblige. When she drew back, she quirked a brow at him. “So, do you think you could keep the boots for a bit? They’re quite dashing on you.”

“Well, I might be persuaded if I can get a batch of your paw-some macarons.”

She rolled her eyes. “You and your sweet tooth.”

Giving her his best kitten eyes, he had to stop himself from shouting in triumph when she promised to see what she could do.

“You’re the best, Mari.”

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink though she had enough sassiness left to say, “I know.”


	20. Balcony and Secrets

“Three weeks in Scaris? Can you believe it?” Alya squealed. “Oh, I’m so excited about going home for three weeks. This is going to be so much fun.”

“You might want to tone it down. We’re going for a class trip, not summer vacation.” Marinette closed her latest suitcase, certain she had everything she needed. “Though, it’ll be nice to check in with my parents and see how Chat’s family is doing, too.”

“Oh, we also need to find some time to go shopping. You know Chloe’s going to be throwing another grand ball soon. Perfect date for you and smitten kitten.” Alya’s wiggled her brows.

Marinette rolled her eyes while an idea popped into her mind. “Yeah, we could always check out Gabriel’s new fashion house. He’s supposed to be releasing his next line soon.”

The two continued to pack all they’d need when they heard a knock on their door.

Nino and Chat stood on the other side, wearing matching grins until they spied the luggage the girls had accumulated.

“Relax mansters. Most of this isn’t coming back with us. We’re just wanting to take some stuff home we no longer need.” Alya gestured for them to begin taking some of the bags near the door. “Besides, we need room for all the stuff we plan on bringing back.”

The guys groaned.

Marinette laughed. “She’s mostly teasing. If you want to feel bad for anyone, it should be Sabrina. She’s helping Chloe load up and we all know she doesn’t pack light.”

“I heard that, Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe called from the hall.

“I meant for you to, Bourgeois.” She stepped around Chat and Nino and smiled at their blonde friend. “You excited for this trip? Any big plans while we’re in Scaris?”

“Don’t you know it. Daddy has me meeting several dignitaries while my mother gives her latest critique of the Gabriel Agreste fashion house.” Chloe peered into their room, spotting Chat and adding, “I hope your father can handle criticism because my mother isn’t known for holding back.”

Chat grinned. “My father can hold his own.”

“Come on. We better get moving. The shuttles are leaving soon with or without us.” Alya ushered everyone from the room.

Marinette managed to sidestep her friend, rushing back to her bed and grabbing up the last items she couldn’t bear to leave behind. Sliding her purse over her shoulder, she gathered up the small gifts she’d made over the past week, intent on passing them out on the plane.

“Hey, Mari, you coming?”

She turned to find Chat waiting for her in the doorway. With a smile, she crossed the room and slid her hand into the crook of his arm.

“Lead the way, Chaton.”

He shot her a mischievous grin as he juggled her bags and his duffel. “Do you trust me?”

Rolling her eyes, she murmured, “Haven’t I proven I do yet? Yes, I trust you.”

“Good. I have a surprise view I’d like to show you in Paris.”

“I can’t wait.”

 

00000

 

“You found my balcony, you silly cat.” Her exclamation came with hands on her hips and a quirked brow. “How did you manage to find my balcony of the many found in Scaris?”

His grin widened until it hurt his cheeks, but it was worth it to see her surprise.

“Let’s just say your mother invited me in, and I explored a bit when she left me alone.”

She smacked his shoulder. “You went into my room, didn’t you, you naughty chaton.”

“Ow.” He chuckled as he caught the teasing censure in her eyes. “I promise I didn’t snoop. The skylight caught my attention, and I wanted to see what view you had. It’s pretty amazing, Mari. Better than the one I have in my family’s new home.”

She calmed with his confession, a smile even tugging at her lips. “It really is a nice view. I’ve gotten a lot of inspiration while sitting out here.”

Sinking into the single lounge chair, she patted the space in front of her.

He moved closer and dropped in front of her, satisfied when she began to scratch at his ears. His eyes closed as her fingers found one of his favorite spots while a purr rumbled in his chest.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“You can tell me anything,” he whispered, turning to rest his head in her lap and gaze up at her.

She leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Always the sweet manster.”

“Only for you.”

She smiled though her eyes soon drifted to the Eiffel Terror with a longing that called to him.

“What is your secret, Mari?”

“I’ve always wanted to share a kiss with someone special at the Eiffel Terror. There’s just something so romantic about it. I would sit out here for hours, staring at it and wondering when or if I’d ever get the chance.”

She stopped to stare at the large tower, her eyes glazing over until she shook her head and refocused on him with a sheepish smile.

“It probably sounds really silly, doesn’t it? I’m sure plenty of ghouls and mansters have done it before and it’s probably nothing special. I’ve always wondered though, you know?”

Her voice grew lower until he had to strain to hear her confession.

Reaching for her hand, he brought it to his lips and brushed a kiss over her knuckles, earning a genuine smile for his efforts. With her attention on him, he knew he couldn’t mess this up.

He shifted so he faced her on his knees in front of her. His voice remained soft as he said, “If that’s always been your dream, then we’ll have to make it come true before we leave. A kiss at the top of the Eiffel Terror sounds wonderful if that kiss is with you.”

Her cheeks tinted with pleasure in the fading sunlight.

Spurred on by her reaction, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

An idea formed, one that could make her dream come true while also creating a fun game for them to remember long after their return to school.

“Want to hear one of my secrets?”

She nodded, her eyes remaining glued to his.

“Then, you’ll have to play a little game first.” He tapped her nose. “I’ll send you the first clue in the morning.”

“What? Chat, what are you up to?”

He scurried to the chimney and shot her a mischievous grin. “You’ll see. Goodnight, Mari.”

With that, he leaped over the small alleyway and raced across the rooftops he’d learned not long ago. He glanced behind him before her balcony disappeared and waved at her silhouette, his hearting clenching tight at the sight of her as she watched his departure.

Before he could change his mind, he scurried over another rooftop, losing sight of her. He had a lot of planning to do and little time to get it done.


	21. Werecat and Prey/Hunt (Scavenger Hunt)

The first clue sent her to one of her favorite spots in Scaris.

She walked through the gate of the park and spotted the little carousel she’d adored as a child and took her young charges anytime she was home. Sinking onto one of the horses, she rode a single revolution before she spotted the little envelope taped to a rather charming unicorn.

The clue inside sent her a few blocks over, placing her outside one of the grandest homes she’d ever seen.

An intercom and buzzer on the outside gate soon had the large iron doors swinging open.

Gabriel, Emilie, and Nathalie stepped outside to greet her.

The twins rushed past them to meet her in the drive, nearly sending her backward with their exuberant hugs.

She offered them all a smile. “It’s so lovely to see you all again. If I’d known you were on my route, I would’ve brought the presents I packed from the Academy.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’m sure we’ll be seeing plenty of each other over the next few weeks.” Emilie stepped forward and wrapped Marinette in a tight hug. “My son hasn’t stopped talking about you since he’s been home. I’m glad you make each other so happy.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Agreste. Chat’s pretty special.”

Gabriel stepped forward with another envelope, her name scrawled across the front.

“I believe this is for you.” He gave her a tentative smile.

She nodded.

Before she left for her next destination, she stayed with the Agrestes to greet their newest family member, a little cub named Felix. She’d giggled at his antics and sour mood when he couldn’t get his limbs to quite work the way he’d wanted. A stray thought of Chat flitted through her mind, wondering if he’d had the same affinity in his younger days.

“You’ll visit again soon,” the twins cried when she moved toward the door.

“Of course, I will,” she promised, hugging them close.

It’d taken a bit more cajoling before she managed to make her way out the front door.

The next clue sent her to a small café where her favorite hot chocolate and a chocolate croissant awaited her. One of the baristas gave her a knowing look as she accepted another envelope with her order.

Her brows drew together as she read the latest instructions. It simply made no sense the little errands he’d sent her on before asking her to wait at the café for an hour before heading toward home again.

“What are you up to, Chaton?”

Alya, Nino, and Chloe joined her at the café, raving about the shopping and music shops they’ve discovered in their brief time in town. Their conversation proved quite enlightening about the changes happening in Scaris.

“We also found Gabriel’s new fashion house. They have a little storefront and everything, girl. You’ll love all the new designs he has available right now.”

She smiled. “I’ll be sure to check it out soon.”

After they finished their beverages and sweets, they all stood and moved toward the door, intent on going their separate ways for the day.

She’d barely taken two steps before a rickshaw driver pulled up to the curb. The blond looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on how or where.

“A ride for a beautiful ghoul,” he said, winking at her, “to take her to where her biggest wish can come true.”

Confused, she worked through his words until the proverbial lightbulb lit up.

Jumping onto the rickshaw’s bench seat, she said, “I’m ready when you are, sir.”

 

00000

 

Chat paced the topmost landing the Eiffel Terror offered to tourists, his hands fidgeting in front of him.

So many questions ran through his mind. Did she figure out the clues? Was she lost somewhere in Scaris? Could she get lost in a place where she’d grown up? Why had he asked her to stay at the café so long?

His anxiety boosted to higher levels with every fifteen minutes that passed. It threatened to send him flying from the landing to the street level in the hopes of spotting her.

The ding of the Terror’s elevator didn’t phase him until he heard the most beautiful voice call out, “Chaton, there you are.”

Swiveling on his feet, he faced her with the biggest smile only to see her confused frown as she stared at him.

“I’m sorry. I thought you were someone else. I must have the wrong landing.”

She turned back to the elevator, intent of discovering the mistake she must’ve made.

“No, Mari, you’re in the right place.” He reached out and remembered the biggest surprise he had for her staring back at him. The glamour he’d worn for too many years to count; a glamour he’d tossed aside the same night he’d met her.

Sliding the ring from his finger, his appearance shifted into the one she knew, the one she’d said she loved not too long ago.

When he regained her attention, he offered her a sheepish smile, mumbling, “Seems like my plan went a little awry. I got distracted and almost ruined this for you.”

Her heels clicked across the tower’s metal landing, bringing her closer.

He had to fight back a purr as her hand cupped his cheek, her thumb rubbing at the soft fur she found there. The soft smile she gave him had his heart skittering in his chest, beating a staccato pattern that felt oddly familiar and soothing.

“You haven’t ruined anything.” Her thumb continued to stroke his cheek. “I really enjoyed the little hunt around Scaris. Did you really do all this in an evening?”

He nodded, his throat too dry to form words.

“Such a sweet Chaton. How did I get so lucky?”

It took a swallow or two, but he managed to say, “I think we’re both pretty lucky, Mari. You’ve given me so much, and I hope to do the same for you.”

“Starting with making my wish come true?” The teasing tone underscored her yearning, lacing her words with an emotion that sent his mind into a million different directions before settling on the ghoul standing before him.

He smiled, leaning into her space. His hands wrapped around her waist, keeping them both steady. When his lips came within a breath of hers, he whispered, “Starting with making your wish come true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've come to the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I'm sure we'll find ourselves back in this universe someday with little stories around the other characters. It's a fun world and I'd love to explore it more in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com). It's where you'll find the latest updates on WIPs and new ideas I'll be exploring.


End file.
